


Worlds Apart

by orphan_account, rise_fall_rage_and_repeat (orphan_account)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media
Genre: Bondage, Drama, M/M, Multi, OT4, Other-Dimension, Severe-Angst, T-Cest, Turtle-sex, m-preg, turtle-cest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rise_fall_rage_and_repeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TMNT do not belong to me!</p><p>This is a plot bunny adopted from AJB66613 on Fanfiction.net.</p><p>Donnie has been having strange wet dreams about his hot-headed older brother. </p><p>What's gonna happen when he wakes up one morning to find out that he switched places with another Donatello from an Alternate Dimension?</p><p>He'll soon discover that he and his brothers are very different from the Other Dimension versions of themselves.</p><p>But what does that mean for the young turtle? </p><p>It means that there's a sex-crazed, purple-banded terrapin on the loose in his dimension!</p><p>(ON HOLD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Switch

**Author's Note:**

> The Original Dimension turtles go by their nicknames only.
> 
> The Other Dimension turtles go by their full names only.

_"Donatello..."_

_His breath is so hot on my neck... I can feel his heart racing against mine._

_"Donatello, I want you so much..."_

_His hands are everywhere... caressing my sides, skating over my plastron, his fingers gently rubbing along my swollen slit, coaxing me to drop down._

_"Can I have you...?"_

_His lips, devouring mine, stealing away my breath and scrambling my senses._

_"Donatello, I need you."_

_"I need you."_

_"I need you."_

_"Donatello... I love you."_

Donnie awoke with a gasp, his body was drenched in sweat and he was shaking heavily, small beads of perspiration littered his olive-hued skin, running in small rivulets down his arms, carapace and his plastron.

He looked down and mentally cursed a fucking _dream_ for doing this to him. His plastron was swollen, the slight bulge being proof of his erection; painfully hidden away within the swollen slit.

He hated himself as he leaned back against the head of his bed, carefully trailing a finger down the length of his slit, dropping down with a thick, rolling churr, his body shuddering heavily as he closed his eyes and wrapped his nimble hand around his erection and began to slowly stroke himself, his mind bringing up his dream to help him out.

_"Donatello..."_

_His lips curl around me, those entrancing lime-green eyes staring up at me; I can tell... he wants me to beg._

_"Donatello, I want you so much..."_

_His tongue is teasing me, running up and down my shaft. The soft, yet rough way he touches me lights my soul on fire._

_"Donatello, I need you."_

_My need is unbearable! I can feel him burning around me, the wet warmth of his mouth driving me to insanity, but he won't let me have what I need until I say it... he loves teasing me._

_"Donatello... I love you."_

"Raph!" Donnie cried out his brother's name, the strangled cry tasting of sweet bitterness as he climaxed, bucking his hips into his hand as he came, thick strands of pearly white semen striping his light brown plastron.

He cleaned himself off with a handy towel and collapsed back into his pillow, taking deep, calming breaths, inhaling the hot and heavy air, breathing in the comforting smell of grease, various chemicals and sex. It smelled familiar and it calmed him, letting him drift off into a peaceful sleep, thankfully unmarred by dreams of his brother.

~

Donnie woke up late the next morning, feeling more or less like a zombie, and even more frustrated than ever as he got out of bed and put on his gear, all the while mentally cursing himself for being so loud the previous night.

He highly doubted the others had heard anything, with Raph's snoring, Leo's intense meditating abilities, and Mikey's inability to be woken by a bullhorn, it wasn't very likely that any of them had heard him in his fit of passion.

He snatched his bo from where it was lying on his table, freshly cleaned and tested, and he trudged out of his bedroom, heading towards the kitchen. His body, still laden with the effects of sleep, was heavy and sluggish, and he leaned heavily on his bo to support himself.

He made it into the kitchen just in time to find Raph and Leo in another heated argument about the leadership issues.

He effectively ignored them, plopping down at the table, jumping just slightly when a steaming cup of black coffee was placed directly in front of him.

He looked up, through bleary eyes, at Mikey's cheery face grinning down at him. "I love you," Donnie mumbled, taking the cup and swallowing a long drink of the scalding, bitter liquid.

"I know you do," the youngest terrapin said, laughing at himself and walking back over to where he was making breakfast.

Donnie took a few more gulps of his scalding beverage, the heat alone being enough to wake him sufficiently to be able to catch bits and pieces of Raph and Leo's conversation.

"You aren't responsible enough for this position, Raph."

"And what's got you thinkin' you are?"

"I was chosen for this position."

"So what? Anybody could lead if they had to."

"What would you do if something happened to Donnie or Mikey?"

"Kill the fucker that hurt 'em!"

"No. That right there proves why you should not be leader. You would get us all killed before the day was out!"

"That's enough, Ladies. Shut up and eat; you can brawl later," Mikey said, effectively interrupting their conversation and pushing them apart as he walked between them, parting them as he passed by, holding a plate piled with toast and bacon.

The air was thick with tension as they all sat down at the table and ate their meal. Mikey didn't seem to notice and he just jabbered on to Donnie, who was still half asleep, giving him a review on their latest attack on the Foot Clan.

Donnie was half listening and didn't really have the heart to destroy Mikey's enthusiasm by reminding the youngest turtle that Donnie had been there as well and already knew what happened.

Something brushed against Donnie's leg, the soft contact making his head jerk up, seeing that it was just Raph's leg, accidentally touching his own. He flushed three shades of red as the events from the previous night seeped into his mind.

_"Donatello..."_

'No! I'm not doing this now!'

Donnie stood abruptly, grabbing his bo staff and stalking out of the kitchen, leaving behind three very stunned turtles.

"I wonder what that was all about," Leo said quietly, looking after where Donnie had disappeared to. His sapphire gaze was blank, though worry burned hotly under the surface.

"Donnie's been acting weird lately," Raph commented, his eyes flashing brightly with unadulterated anger. "I wonder why."

Leo glared at Raph. "I hope you're not implying that it's my fault." The deadly steel in his voice would've made anyone else cower, but Raph stood strong under the gaze, unwavering.

"Just let him work it out, guys," Mikey said, making both of them stare at him incredulously. "If he wants us to help him out, he'll ask, but you should stop fighting... that'll probably help him want to open up to you." He finished his little speech with a goofy grin and went back to eating like no tomorrow, leaving the other two speechless.

~

'Stupid me! Stupid body! Stupid Raph! Stupid, beautiful, sexy Raph!'

The words played through Donnie's head like a mantra, keeping his rhythm by swearing at his brother's name as he swung his bo expertly through the air, repeating his motions over and over until his joints were sore from the rigorous training.

A small pause in his training occurred when Mikey, Leo and Raph walked into the dojo to begin their own training.

Leo and Raph seemed to not have resolved their argument and took Mikey's advice in 'brawling later' and settled on a nice round of beating each other up to calm their tense nerves.

Donnie, at first, refused to watch them, instead focusing on his own training, but after narrowly avoiding being run through several times, he went to sit next to the youngest of the turtles, watching the elder two battle it out.

He watched them silently, not having to bother with Mikey's seemingly never-ending spiel of words, for the youngest terrapin was in fact very quiet, watching the two fighting turtles with slack-jawed awe, his eyes sparkling with pure, innocent admiration and wonder.

Donnie's mind was quite elsewhere as he watched his elder brothers sparring in the dojo, his mind taking in the images of the other terrapins and incorporating them into Donnie's fantasies.

Raph's body was shimmering with a thin sheen of sweat, his eyes burning with the passion he held for the fight, his lips tilted up in a competitive smirk.

_"Donatello..."_

Donnie's heart began to race, his mind moving every which way as he tried to escape thinking about Raph that way. That just _would not_ work out for anyone.

Raph's muscles were bulging from the raw strength coursing through them. They were sparkling in the dim light, sweat rivulets sliding down his body, over the thick cords of muscle and his leaf-green skin.

_"Donatello... I want you."_

Raph's smirk dropped and he charged, his powerful legs pushing him up and diminishing the fairly small height difference between him and Leo, coming down on the oldest and knocking his katanas expertly from his grip, knocking him over and pinning him to the ground, his sai held at Leo's throat. He smirked down at Leo with a guttural "I win."

_I win, Donatello. You lost and you're mine."_

Donnie's mouth went dry at the husky words, seeming so completely real to him, he could nearly _feel_ Raph's mouth brushing over his skin as he husked the words.

_"Now I can have you. I'm going to take you... You're going to scream my name."_

The dark, seductive whispers twisted Donnie's stomach into a billion knots, making him feel like he was carrying a swarm of butterflies in his stomach. The pure desire lacing the whispers was nearly painful to him.

Donnie nearly doubled over as he stood up, holding his stomach, a wave of nausea overwashing him as he stumbled to the door.

"Hey, where ya goin', dude?" Mikey asked, looking back at Donnie curiously.

Donnie shook his head in dismissal. "I feel sick," he mumbled, nearly gagging as he rushed from the dojo, heading straight to the bathroom, stumbling most of the way, barely ending up in the bathroom just in time to sick up the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

His throat burned, his eyes watered and he choked as his oxygen-deprived lungs tried to breathe in, getting only a breath of bile, the stomach acids burning a trail down his chest as he gagged and choked on the last of his sick, spitting it from his mouth and flushing the toilet.

He sat on the floor, grabbing a wad of toilet paper and wiping his mouth, panting and trying to calm himself down.

Why was he thinking about his brother that way? WHY? WHY? Why did seeing him affect him so much?! Why did he want him so much?! Why?

Donnie sighed, resting his head back against the wall, letting his eyes slide shut as his mind slowed down and drifted off.

_"Donatello? Babe, are you okay?" Raphael's words were concerned and worry was clearly evident in his gruff voice._

_"Of course I am. I just need to lie down, rest for a while," Donatello answered from where he was lying on his bed, smiling up at the red-banded terrapin, cupping his cheek as he pulled him down for a sweet, lingering kiss. "Stay with me?"_

_"Leonardo needs me on patrol tonight," Raphael whispered huskily, his lips ghosting over Donatello's, barely letting the words escape._

_"Let him take, Michelangelo. I want you with me," Donatello said, his voice pleading as he looked up at his brother. "Please?"_

_A contemplative look crossed Raphael's features, but he eventually gave in and nodded, moving to lie next to Donatello, wrapping his arms around the younger terrapin's body and holding him close, his body so warm against Donatello's._

"Donnie?"

_"I love you, Raphael."_

"Wake up..."

_"I love you too, Donatello."_

"Wake up!"

_"Go to sleep, Babe, we can talk tomorrow."_

"DONNIE! WAKE THE SHELL UP, DUDE!"

_"If only we could..."_

Donnie's hazy eyes flickered open, his scarlet gaze barely registering his surroundings, as they were more focused on the leaf-green angel of a terrapin leaning over him, worry very clear in his lime-green eyes, his unusually warm hands encircling Donnie's arms.

"Raph?" He murmured. His head, seeming to be too heavy for his weak body to support, lolled to the side, giving his sore eyes a great view of the bathroom door, which was sadly hanging from the last of its three hinges, the other two having been broken clear off. "What are you doing in here?" he asked, having enough sense in his mind to sound just a tiny bit angry, though it wasn't much, and appeared even less when paired with the weak sound of his voice.

"You're sick, Donnie," Raph said, slipping his arms under the genius's knees and around his back, hefting him up and walking out of the bathroom, holding his younger brother tightly to his chest. "I heard somethin' and busted in there, just to find you damn near drownin' in a puddle of your own tears!" He looked down at the purple-banded turtle, his voice softening. "You scared me outta my shell... What was wrong?"

Donnie blushed heavily at the words from his older brother. He hadn't realized it, but he must've been crying; the splitting headache he was sporting was proof enough for him.

"I- I don't know," he whispered, his voice low for the fact that he was more speaking to himself rather than Raph, who had asked the question in the first place.

"Well, whatever it was, I'm sorry for it," Raph said, pushing into Donnie's room and walking over to his bed, gently laying the lankier turtle onto the bed, being careful not to hurt him.

Donnie gave him a confused look and grabbed Raphael's arm as he turned to leave.

"Why are you sorry, Raph?" he asked, genuine confusion written on his face, his scarlet eyes shining with worry.

"You said my name," Raph mumbled, kicking at the ground and looking at his feet, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "I figured it was my fault you were so upset," he shrugged, grimacing minutely as he looked up at Donnie.

The purple-clad turtle smiled slightly, shaking his head, his brain not registering the fact that he had not yet released Raph's other hand. "It wasn't you," he said, his cheeks flaming at the partial lie, because it was kind of caused by Raph, but it wasn't what Donnie would call his _fault_.

"Don't apologize and don't feel bad," he smiled shyly. "I'm just glad you came and found me before something bad happened." He topped of his words by gently squeezing Raph's hand before letting it go and retracting his own to his body.

Raph smiled and nodded, letting the softer side of him show only to the genius turtle. "As long as you go to sleep and wake up feeling better. It won't do for our genius to be sick."

Donnie blushed, but nodded in agreement, his heart singing with happiness at Raph's words. "Deal."

Raph walked out, his smile dropping and a look of worry plastering itself to his face as soon as the door closed behind him.

No matter what reassurances Donnie was going to give him, Raph knew that something was wrong with his younger brother, and he was worried about him. Someone didn't cry like that _just because_ ; it definitely meant something was seriously wrong.

~

_"Donatello?" A finger trailed down his plastron, pulling a soft churr from him, his body shifting to be closer to the warmth next to him. "Babe, you've been asleep for hours... you should wake up and eat something." The soft tone of Raphael's voice skated over him, soothing him._

"I don't want to wake up." Donnie mumbled, nuzzling into Raphael's neck. "This is such a nice dream."

_Raphael's small laugh made Donnie's cheeks flood with color. "You're not dreaming, babe," he whispered, his beak brushing Donnie's forehead, placing a small kiss there. "If you get up, I'll show you something a lot better than a dream..."_

Donnie's eyes, regretfully, opened and he was momentarily blinded by the bright lights switched on all around his room. "Why are the lights all on?" he grumbled to himself, quite sure that they had been off when he went to sleep.

"I'll get them." The dimness that followed the words didn't stun Donnie so much as the voice itself did. "Are you feeling better?" The quiet voice, usually so full of hostility, was soft and caring, and so completely un-Raph-like.

"Yeah, I feel a little better," Donnie said, shaking his head to clear it and, in the process, realizing that he was almost literally wrapped around his hot-headed brother who was... in his bed? What the shell?

"What're you doing in here, Raph?" Donnie mumbled, trying to pull away from Raphael, only to find that he was being held there by his brother's powerful arms.

"Right now, I am asking how you're feeling." The lilting tease in Raphael's voice was so foreign, it confused Donnie, but it excited him at the same time, causing his stomach curl up into knots and his heart to pound.

"I mean what are you doing in my bed?" he asked, feeling very secure, but also very strange; being so close to Raphael was confusing him, mixing up his mind and twisting up his tongue, especially since it was Raphael instigating the closeness.

"You asked me to stay," Raphael said matter-of-factly. "So I stayed." He released Donnie and sat up, straddling the younger turtle's body before he could do anything but blink in surprise.

"R-Raph, what are you doing?" Donnie asked, pressing his palms flat on Raphael's plastron, looking up at his older brother, worry etched into his face. "Are you sick? Why are you acting like this?"

Raphael smirked down at Donnie, rolling his eyes as he grabbed the genius turtle's arms and pulled them up above his head, pinning them to the mattress, bringing their faces closer together. "If you want to play it that way," he said huskily, his hot breath blowing across Donnie's lips. "I can accommodate," he growled, leaning down and nuzzling under Donnie's neck, causing him to whine and churr softly, tilting his head back to allow his brother better access to the soft, smooth skin of his neck.

"You gave up easily," Raphael whispered, chuckling as he bit down softly on Donnie's pulse point, tearing a whimpering churr from the younger turtle. "I guess I'm just that irresistible," he husked, licking a stripe up Donnie's neck, his mouth moving up to claim Donnie's own, his lips and tongue prying open Donnie's unresisting mouth and ravaging it like a starving man.

Donnie was so entirely confused by the whole thing, and quite honestly, a little scared by it. It was everything he had hoped, dreamed and fantasized about, but better! To feel Raphael's heated mouth joined with his, nearly devouring him... it was amazing!

He was melting into a puddle of desire, his churrs increasing in length and volume, though they were partially muffled by Raphael's mouth covering his own.

Donnie's lust-clouded, hazy mind was brought back to reality by Raphael's growing hardness rubbing against his lower plastron, the feeling putting it all on stop for him.

"R-R-Raph!" he stammered, pulling away as best he could. "Please stop," he begged, his scared eyes meeting Raphael's astonished ones. "I-I like it, I really do, but what on earth provoked it?" he asked, wiggling away from Raphael, sitting up as the other turtle scooted off of him, looking completely shell-shocked.

" 'What on earth provoked it?' What are you talking about?" he asked, his voice sounding slightly choked and strained, like he always did when he was restraining his frustration and anger. "You're my fucking boyfriend... surely you're not gonna say that's just dawned on you?"

At Donnie's fish-out-of-water expression and stunned silence Raphael chuckled sardonically, his voice and hunched posture showing his barely-restrained anger. "We've been fucking for the last year... surely you knew that meant I wanted more than brotherly love or friendship?!"

Donnie's brow ridge furrowed in complete confusion. "What the shell are you talking about, Raph?" he asked, very concerned for his older brother. "We haven't ever been... together... like that," he argued, his fear rising.

Raphael gave him a look of disgust. "You can't make it go away just by pretending it doesn't exist!" he yelled, his loud voice obviously drawing the attention of their brothers, because Leonardo and Michelangelo burst into the room, Leonardo looking very angry and Michelangelo looking nervous.

"What the fuck are you two going on about this time?!" Leonardo yelled, his annoyance not being the thing that surprised Donnie, but the fact that he swore. Leo only swore when he was _really _angry.__

"Donatello's fuckin' with me!" Raphael roared, his angry words causing Michelangelo and Leonardo to snort with laughter.

"We already knew that, dude," Michelangelo snickered. "We have to listen to you every night." He made a weird face. "You guys need to learn how to be quiet."

"Not like that!" Raphael yelled, jumping off of the bed and storming over to Michelangelo, looking like he would like to knock the younger turtle's shell off, but Leonardo intervened, putting himself between the two.

"What are you talking about, Raphael?" Leonardo asked, his sapphire gaze flicking from the steaming Raphael to the slightly terrified Donnie.

"He says he doesn't know about us bein' together," Raphael seethed, venom lacing his words. "The fuck's that about?"

Leonardo and Michelangelo both gave Donnie funny looks. "You alright, Donatello?" Michelangelo asked, walking through the two older turtles, parting them like Moses and the Red Sea, moving over to stand next to the bed where his older brother was sitting. The purple-banded turtle had his knees pulled up to his chest, his eyes wide and confused.

"W-what's going on here?" he asked, cursing himself for not knowing. He was the smart one, he was supposed to know what was going on!

Michelangelo sat down on the bed in front of Donnie, gently patting his knee. "S'okay, dude. Calm down and we'll figure this out," he said. His words were soft and soothing, but accompanied by the oh-so-familiar 'Mikey' smile, which was what made Donnie nod his head in agreement.

"O-okay." he said quietly. "I think I would like to do this in my lab, please," he asked, not entirely sure why, but he felt like an intruder, like he didn't belong... He felt like he didn't even know his own brothers.

Leonardo led Raphael out of the room to calm him down somewhere else as Michelangelo and Donnie went to Donatello's lab, the young genius turtle feeling much better as he entered it, but he soon noticed something else was wrong as he slipped into his chair and booted up his computer. He checked the most recent notes he had entered and fear hit him like a punch to the gut: they weren't his.

"So, bro, what's goin' on with you and Raphael?" Michelangelo asked, cutting right to the point, leaning down on the desk next to Donnie. "I thought you guys were really happy together," he said, his baby-blue eyes filled with questioning.

"I don't know, Mikey," Donnie answered, his gaze flicking back and forth from Michelangelo to the computer, his overloaded brain trying to process everything at once. "I'm not sure about anything anymore," he murmured, more to himself than anything. "I don't know if this is some deranged dream or if I'm finally going over the deep end of sanity," he said clicking away at the computer, searching around for anything that might give him a clue as to what all was going on.

"I assure you, this is not a dream," Michelangelo said, nodding his head. "As for going over the edge of sanity, you did that years ago!" He started snickering to himself, not at all abashed when Donnie gave him a 'really?' look.

"Well, it'd be a lot easier if it were a dream," Donnie grumbled, getting frustrated and pushing away from the computer. "I could wake up and go back to my happy little world, where Leo never swears, Raph doesn't hate me, and Mikey doesn't even know _how_ to give good advice."

He glanced over at the orange-banded terrapin, who looked affronted by Donnie's statement, his arms crossed and his lower lip poked out in a pout. "My advice is amazing," he grumbled. "You guys just always underestimate me."

Donnie smiled fondly at the younger turtle, his smile widening when it was returned by the baby-blue eyed terrapin.

"So, what's going on?!" Raphael's angry words broke the peace and Donnie's calm flew out the window as the other two brothers suddenly entered and clustered around him. "Why are you acting like this?"

Donnie shied away from the larger turtle. He was used to Raph being tough and angry, yelling and bullying, but... this wasn't Raph. This wasn't the turtle he loved.

"I don't know," he answered quietly, looking away from him, his timid reaction sparking Raphael's fury.

"You're not gonna stand up and fight?" Raphael demanded. "What's wrong with you?!"

"It's like he's from a different world," Michelangelo said, his voice becoming mere noise under the din of Raphael's voice.

"I don't know what's going on," Donnie said slowly, his fear, anger and frustration welling up inside of him. "But if you left me alone, _maybe I could find out!_ " He yelled the last part, his angry voice making his three brothers back away quickly.

"I guess we'll leave you alone then," Leonardo said in a stilted, confused voice. "Guys, with me, now," he said, grabbing the two other terrapins and pulling them out by their mask tails, leaving the distraught turtle alone in his lab.

Donnie sighed in frustration, his fear and anger boiling inside him as he pulled himself back over to the computer, intent upon checking each and every file on the computer until he found something that would tell him what the shell was going on.

No matter how scared, annoyed and frustrated he was, he would not let it interfere with his work.

He searched through the computer for what seemed like hours, but his search proved fruitless, until he happened upon a file marked (ADT). Unfortunately he needed a password to get into it, a password that he didn't have.

_"Tridecera."_

"Huh?" Donnie's head flashed up, his eyes searching around for the owner of that voice that had spoken so clearly, it was almost like his own. But there was no one there. He was alone.

He looked back to the computer and down at the keyboard. His curiosity overwhelmed him and his fingers flew across the keys.

"Tridecera."

To Donnie's astonishment the folder popped open and a bunch of notes popped up automatically, as well as a video, ready to play.

Donnie inspected the blank video screen for a moment, his tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth as he thought.

Technically this was his stuff and he had every right to watch it, so... yeah, it'd be okay if he did. He clicked the play button and sat back, his eyes widening as he appeared on the screen.

 _"Hello, Donnie,"_ the olive-skinned turtle said from the screen, waving from the inside out at himself. _"I am sure that you're pretty scared and confused about everything right now, not to mention angry and frustrated."_ The video image sighed and leaned back in his chair. _"I made this video to explain everything to you, so listen closely!"_

Donatello was now on the edge of his seat, his eyes locked on the screen, listening intently.

 _"I suppose I should start by telling you that you are in an alternate dimension,"_ Donatello began. _"And before you go and write yourself off as crazy, let me explain what I mean."_

Donnie found himself absentmindedly rejecting that information while his foremind focused on the image of himself.

 _"Think of it like this,"_ Donatello said. _"Sometimes the fates like to weave two identical tapestries of life, just to see which one comes out prettier after the years go by, however, sometimes the strings tangle and intertwine with each other, mixing the two identical worlds, which is what is happening with us. Except I have learned a way to actually switch the identical threads of the worlds, which is why you're in my world and I'm in yours."_

Donnie's mind filled with dread and he shivered at how much of this made sense to him in a strange, demented way. I-it couldn't be possible... Could it?

 _"I must apologize for Raphael's behavior,"_ Donatello said, chuckling softly, his scarlet eyes shimmering in the light. _"I am sure he was with you when you woke up, and I'm sure he tried to get you to..."_ He cleared his throat and blushed. _"Anyways, please don't hold it against him... it's very normal behavior, I assure you."_ Donatello smiled softly at the screen, a glistening tear trailing down his olive-hued cheek. _"Damn, I'm going to miss him."_

Donnie's mind was racing, his heart was pounding, his eyes were burning and he literally _felt_ the pain his counterpart was going through.

 _"As you will soon learn, Donnie,"_ the image said, obviously having recovered his composure, _"me and my brothers, we have a relationship that you and your brothers have not yet approached. I know that I have taken so much already, but I ask one thing of you, please, whatever you do, don't let them stop loving me. I'll be back eventually, but I can't live without them, so please, please take care of and love them for me."_ There was a small break in the video and then Donatello appeared again. _"I'm guessing you want go know_ why _I am subjecting us both to the torture of being pulled from our families. The answer is quite simple actually... I need to be in your dimension to fix something that could be potentially catastrophic for both of our worlds."_ He smirked at the screen, the look being rather adorable and strange with his cutely gapped teeth. _"No, I'm not telling you what that is."_

Donnie sighed in frustration. Sometimes he really annoyed himself, but this was ridiculous.

 _"I'm going now, but if you ever need me, just_ think _."_ Donatello winked at the screen. _"I'll be listening.."_

The video ended and Donnie flopped back in his chair, his throat dry and his eyes burning with tears, his heart and mind filled with fear, confusion and a twinge of excitement. Why was this happening to him? He was 15, for fuck's sake! He was supposed to be at home making computers and dreaming about his crush, not in Another Dimension!

He bit his lower lip, his mind trying to process everything, find some fault in it, which would tell him that this was all some cruel joke, but everything added up, everything made sense.

He stood up with a sigh and walked to the door of the lab, slowly opening it and peeking out, seeing the other three turtles crowded around the TV.

"Guys?" he asked, nearly dying of embarrassment when his voice came out as a mere squeak, but at least it got their attention.

"What do you want?" Raphael growled, looking up at Donnie, his lime-green eyes boring holes in the younger turtle.

Donnie sent them a weak smile. "I found out what's going on."

~

" **YOU'RE WHAT?!"**

Was the first thing Raphael could say after Donnie explained the situation to them, the hot-headed turtle was having a hard enough time wrapping his head around the fact that his boyfriend couldn't remember him, but now it turns out his boyfriend went and switched places with some _Donnie_ from another dimension? What the actual fuck was going on?!

"I said I'm from an different dimension," Donnie explained, his voice sounding dry and cracked, his eyes peering ahead blankly. "I'm stuck here, while your Donatello is in my world," he finished in a whisper.

" 'Stuck here?' Surely you don't hate us so much already?" Michelangelo asked, walking over to sit next to Donnie's legs, resting his chin on the genius turtle's knees and smiling up at him. "We're a lot of fun too, ya know. You don't have to dislike being here. We'll take good care of you."

Donnie smiled fondly at Michelangelo, his gapped teeth showing as he smiled shyly at the younger terrapin, his cheeks flushing a cute pink against his olive-hued skin when he looked up and saw Leonardo nodding in agreement. "Oh yeah. We'll make the best of your time here," Leonardo added, smiling down at his younger brother and patting him on the head. "Raphael will too, just give him time to process it all," he leaned down and whispered the final part in Donnie's ear slit, causing the genius turtle to nod and switch his smile to him.

"You guys don't mind that I'm not Donatello?" he asked, his gaze flickering from Michelangelo to Leonardo and back, his smiled confused but happy all at the same time.

"You may not be the Donatello we grew up with, but it's okay, because he obviously wanted you to take his place while he was gone. If you're okay with it, we're okay with it."

"Speak for yourself," Raphael grumbled, sending Donnie a withering glare and stalking out, his anger nearly washing off of him in waves as he slammed the door.

"Don't mind Raphael," Michelangelo said, smiling up at Donnie and taking his hand, standing and helping him up out of the chair. "Let's go eat breakfast," he said, his excitable attitude returning. "I'm so hungry I could eat a whole pizza by myself!"

Leonardo laughed, rolling his eyes as he threw his arm around Michelangelo's shoulders and kissed his cheek. "You could eat a whole pizza by yourself anyways," he said, his eyes twinkling with merriment as the youngest turtle brushed off his comment as nothing.

Donnie was surprised by the slight show of affection, but he found it very cute to be honest; it was such a simple, innocent kind of love, so different from the burning passion Raphael displayed. Thinking about Raphael got his heart pounding and his cheeks burning as he trailed behind the other two, walking towards the kitchen, his mind lost in thought.

What would Raph think of the other Donatello? And much more prominent in his mind, what would Raph think of Donnie once he got back home?


	2. Unpleasant Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph gets an unpleasant awakening and the bros get caught up on what's going on with their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raph is a scared little pussy-cat, so beware.

"Leo!

"Leo, help me!"

Leo and Mikey were utterly shell-shocked as they could be when Raph ran into the living room; his eyes wide and panicked, his breathing harsh and stilted. Raph _never_ asked for help, _especially_ from Leo.

"What's goin' on, Dude?" Mikey asked, his baby-blue eyes widening as the answer to his question suddenly tackled Raph, pushing the older turtle to the ground, pinning his squirming body with practiced ease.

"Donnie?" Leo and Mikey chorused, their voices filled with surprise as they were too stunned to move and help their red-banded brother. Donnie was rarely violent and even more rare was his choice to unleash unwarranted violence upon the elder of the two terrapins, so it totally surprised them.

Donatello looked up at the other two turtles in the living room, their astonished gazes taking in his lanky form sprawled over Raph's body, his lazy eyes and his cocky smirk, barely showing his gapped teeth.

"What reason do you have for traumatizing our brother?" Leo asked, his brow ridge flying to the ceiling when Donatello growled huskily at him, his cloudy eyes flashing and his smirk fading away.

"Just having a little fun, Leonardo," Donatello murmured, leaning down and brushing his beak over the smooth junction of Raph's shoulder, grinning when he saw that the older terrapin had gone silent and still from shock. "You're welcome to join if you'd like to."

Leo grabbed Mikey and covered his eyes, holding his hand there firmly as he drug the youngest terrapin over to the two lying on the floor. "Get off of him! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he hissed, his throat running dry when Donatello looked up at him with a heavy, incoherent, lusty gaze.

"Don't order me around, Leonardo," he said quietly, his hands slowly, absent-mindedly rubbing small circles on Raph's tense shoulders. "I don't interfere with you; return the favor."

Leo sent Donatello an almost unbelieving look. "What the shell is going on with you, Donnie?" he demanded, pushing Mikey away and grabbing the purple-banded turtle off of a shaking Raph, the poor red-banded turtle looked to be seriously traumatized, like he was seeing a huge cockroach, his lime-green eyes wide with fear.

"You're interfering, Leonardo," Donatello grumbled, making a lazy jab at Leo, but missing when the oldest turtle swept his legs and knocked him to the floor, wielding his katanas and placing them at Donatello's throat.

"What is going on, Donnie?" Leo asked, worry and anger lacing each of his determined words.

Donatello blinked once, then twice, his eyes clearing of their lusty haze as they focused on the blades held to his throat. "Urm... what day is it?" he asked, his voice coming out in a very embarrassing squeak.

"Tuesday," Mikey supplied helpfully, earning himself glares from both Raph and Leo.

Donatello groaned, letting his head fall back against the concrete floor, the pain that laced his skull was easy to ignore. "Shit, shit, shit, shit," he mumbled, casually brushing aside Leo's swords as he sat up. He knew that Donnie's brothers wouldn't hurt him.

_SMACK!_

Rephrasing that, he knew Donnie's brothers wouldn't kill him.

"Watch your mouth, Donnie," Leo demanded, glaring a very obvious look at Mikey.

"I'm not Donnie," Donatello said slowly, his eyes flashing with a sadness that weighed him down. "Your Donnie is gone," he chuckled mirthlessly. "I am Donatello."

Mikey gave Donatello a weird look. "Isn't that the same person?" he asked, very confused but more worried about his older brother, the older brother who had always been there to sort out the confusion.

"No," Donatello said, walking towards the youngest turtle, halting only when Leo stepped in front of him, his katanas held in a offensive position against the younger turtle. "I am not Donnie, nor is Donnie me."  He looked at the older two and smiled. "But I _am_ Donatello."  He held his hand out to Mikey. "I am your brother, and I want to be with you."

Mikey's baby-blues took in Donatello's innocent and welcoming position, his soft smile and gentle hand.  He couldn't help giving in and taking it, brushing past Leo, stopping only when the eldest grabbed his arm.

"He's tricking you, Mikey!" Leo said warningly. "Didn't you see what he was doing to Raph?" he asked, his sapphire-blue eyes imploring the youngest turtle to listen to him.

Mikey shook his head. "You covered my eyes."  He shook off Leo's grip and moved to stand next to Donatello, smiling when the purple-banded ninja squeezed his hand and offered him a sweet smile.

"I won't hide things from you, Mikey," Donatello said, his voice smooth and entrancing, lulling the youngest into a near-hypnotic state. "I will show you everything." His low whisper made Mikey blush.

"You won't touch him!" Raph yelled, holding out his sais and advancing on the other two until he was pulled back by Leo. The leader glared at him, the two directing their piercing gazes at Donatello.

"Why are you stopping me?" Raph demanded, yelling at Leo. "He's gonna rape Mikey, just like he was trying to do to me!"

Donatello nearly choked, his face flooding with color, his eyes bulging. "What the shell are you talking about?" he asked, holding his hands up in defense. "I would never do that!" he said, his face twisting into a disgusted grimace. "I can't believe that you would think that of me!"

Leo didn't relax his stance, but looked at Donatello curiously. "What _were_ you doing to Raph then?"

"Yeah, 'cause it sure as shell felt like you were intending upon doing something along those lines!" Raph yelled, not yet brave enough to get too far away from Leo.

Donatello shook his head, taking a step back. "Please allow me to explain," he said, looking at Leo, more or less ignoring Mikey, who was standing next to him, confusion etched in his face.

"Fine," Leo agreed, "but Mikey comes over here and you stay there." He motioned to where Donatello was already standing.

Donatello nodded. "As you wish," he said, giving Mikey a small smile and a gentle push over to the others. "It'll make more sense when you understand what's going on."

Raph just glared at him. "You better have a _great_ explanation for this."  Refusing to sheathe his sai, he just glared at the olive-skinned terrapin.

Donatello shrugged. "Well, see, it goes like this.."

~

" **YOU'RE WHAT?!** "  three voices chorused, the combined sound nearly hurting Donatello's sensitive ear slits.

"I'm from a different dimension," he answered plainly. "Donnie is there now, no doubt enjoying himself with my brothers."  He sighed wistfully.

"So, Donatello, in your dimension, we're… together?" Leo asked, his brow ridge raised skeptically. "How does that work?"  He felt unable to _not_ believe Donatello, because the whole thing was too ridiculous to make up.

"Well, Raphael and I are more of a couple." Donatello smiled slightly, his cheeks pinking. "The same goes for Leonardo and Michelangelo," he said, chuckling when Mikey sent Leo a contemplative glance, his eyes filled with what little thought that Mikey could process.  Leo blushed heavily, looking away from his youngest brother.

"But we aren't selective like that; it works for all of us to be together.  Raphael usually only subs in the mornings when he's sleepy," Donatello explained, pointing to Raph. "Thus the reason I came on to you this morning." The leaf-green turtle's eyes widened. "I'm not a good morning person and I woke up forgetting that I was going to be here."  He smiled apologetically at Raph. "I fell asleep with Raph and I woke up and went to find him... Then, you know what happened," he finished, chuckling nervously. "I apologize for my behavior. I assure you, it's entirely normal for my dimension... I saw no harm in my actions until I realized what you read from them."

Leo shrugged, shaking his head. "S'okay, Raph's just a little sensitive about that kind of stuff," he said. "You're welcome to stay and finish whatever business you have here, as long as you can assure us that Donnie is in good hands and that he will be brought home soon."

Donatello nodded, a smile spreading across his face. "Of course. Donnie is in the best of care," he said, standing up from the sitting position he had adopted. "I assure you, no harm will come to him while my brothers are there."

Leo stood up and held out his hand to Donatello. "Welcome to our dimension."

Donatello smiled, his scarlet eyes burning with intensity as he took Leo's hand and pulled him closer, placing a kiss on the fearless leader's cheek. "Thanks," he said and released the stunned turtle, walking away to Donnie's lab, going inside and closing the door behind him.

Raph looked over at Leo, who was barely recovering from the kiss, his cheeks flaming with color. "What the shell was that?" he asked, getting no answer from the shell-shocked leader.

Mikey laughed, swinging one of his chucks around and hooking it back in the loop of his belt. "Am I the only one who _really_ likes this new Donatello guy?" he asked, looking at his brothers expectantly, his expression comical.

“I don't like him," Raph grumbled. "He's weird."

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Then how is he so different from Donnie?" he asked, squeaking and cowering away when Raph brandished his sais threateningly at him.

"Well, let's see... aside from the fact that _he was humping my leg_?!" Raph yelled, making Leo snap out of his trance and shake his head.

"Just leave him alone, guys," Leo said, his voice filled with annoyance. "I need to talk to _Sensei_ about this," he mumbled, walking away towards Splinter's bedroom.

Raph took one look at Mikey's excited expression and he smirked. "You're not gonna leave him alone, are you?" he asked.

"Not a chance!" Mikey squee'ed, running over to Donnie's lab and slipping inside, closing the door behind him.

Raph glared mistrustfully at the door for a little bit and finally sighed in resignation as he followed Mikey's path, knowing that his brother might need him to get out of a sticky situation.

~

"So this Donatello is from a different dimension?" Splinter inquired, looking at Leo, who was kneeling respectfully at his feet.

" _Hai, Sensei_." Leo said, nodding his affirmation.

"And you believe his story?"

" _Hai, Sensei_."

"You do not fear what may happen to you or your brothers?"

"No, _Sensei_. I truly think he means us no harm, he was simply acting as permitted in his dimension."

"And you thought not to inquire of his reasons for stealing your brother away?"

"I believe Donnie is in good hands."

"You are letting him stay here until he finishes whatever business he has here?"

" _Hai_."

"...."

"…unless you object."

"Very well, he can stay," Splinter said, turning away from Leo and pacing slowly back and forth. "But I want to meet him soon."

Leo nodded and smiled as he stood up. " _Hai, Sensei_ ," he said, bowing in respect to his father. "I will bring him to meet you soon."

Splinter nodded and walked back into his room, closing the door behind him.

With a small sigh of relief Leo left the dojo, walking out into the main room and to the area that passed as a living room, flopping down on the 'couch' to watch some television, smiling when Space Heroes appeared on the screen.

He settled in to enjoy himself for a while, but a niggling worry hung in the back of his mind. 'Should I trust this Donatello not to pull anything?' he thought, his mind drifting away from the TV program as he sighed softly, his gaze flashing over to the lab door when he heard a peculiar sound emanating from inside.

'What was that?' he thought, slowly standing up and walking across the room, ending up directly in front of Donnie's lab, his brain trying to figure out what those funny little noises were.

He had a suspicion, but he almost didn't want to open the door and find out that he was right.

"Raph!" The desperate, pleading cry was choked and muffled and it had two scenarios flying into Leo's frantic brain. Either Raph was in there with Donatello and had him gagged and was beating the shit out of him, or Raph was in there, had Donatello gagged and was screwing his brains out. Leo honestly didn't know which one he would prefer walking in on, but he felt the need to interfere in case Raph was damaging their brother from another dimension.

He flipped the latch and walked in, not looking up until the door was closed behind him, for fear of bolting. His presence was met with absolute silence. He peeked up and to say that his eyes widened would be the understatement of the century— his eyes nearly fell out of his head when he saw Donatello on all fours, Mikey mid-thrust into his mouth and Raph buried to the hilt in his gorgeous olive-hued ass.

Leo did one thing right then that his brothers had never seen him do before.

He fainted.

~

"Will he be okay?"

"Oh yeah. Leonardo reacted like this when he found Raphael taking me over the island in the kitchen. He woke up with a minor bruise and yelled at us for a while about not including him."

"Wow, Leonardo sounds like fun. I wonder how much he and Leo are really alike?"

"Looks like we're about to see… he's waking up."

Leo's eyes opened just a crack, trying to adjust to the light as he sat up, shaking his head and closing them again to clear his vision. He stilled when a intoxicating smell reached his senses, raising gooseflesh on his forearms.

"I am going to open my eyes," Leo grumbled. "You three had better be in a position that you wouldn't mind Splinter seeing you in." He opened his eyes to see the three other terrapins sitting around him wearing matching innocent expressions.

Somehow those looks unnerved Leo more than they would have if they had all been smirking at him with their best devious smiles.

"Did I really see what I think I saw?" he asked, knowing the answer, but asking anyways.

"Did you see us fucking Donatello? Then that's a yes," Raph said, a Cheshire grin on his lips, the obvious display of dominance dissipating his earlier fear and bestowing his usual arrogant confidence upon him.

"Leo, you have got to try this!" Mikey exclaimed grabbing his eldest brother's shoulders and shaking him slightly. "It's better than pizza, and that's a near impossibility, whatever that means!"

Leo glared accusingly at Donatello. "You have corrupted my baby brother," he growled, acting as if it wasn't partially a territorial snarl.

"He asked for it," Donatello shrugged nonchalantly. "He wanted to know what my dimension was like… I was simply being a good brother and showing him.”

"By stealing his virginity?" Leo demanded, growling again, a tiny thought in the back of his head telling him that he'd wanted that honor.

"Leo, did you happen to notice that I was the only one taking?" Donatello asked, patting Leo's shoulder assuringly. "Mikey's sweet little cherry is all yours."

Leo flushed as red as Raph's mask at Donatello's words. "I-I never said th-that I wan-"

Raph cut him off by slapping his hand over Leo's mouth. "Shut up, Leo," he hissed. "You're gonna hurt Mikey's feelings."

Leo looked over at the orange-banded terrapin who was looking at his toes, a disappointed frown on his face. Disappointed because Leo didn't want him? Did that mean that he wanted _Leo?_ The eldest turtle looked over at Donatello. "What have you done to my family?"

Donatello frowned, crossing his arms. "I opened a door for you guys to have a new level of happiness and love between one another," he said, sniffing at Leo's glare. "You'll thank me, don't worry."

"You don't want to be with us?" Mikey asked, his expression completely crestfallen, as if he had just learned that every pizza in the world was blown up.

"It's not that, Mikey," Leo assured his younger brother, shuffling over to him and giving him a small hug. "It's just... are you guys really okay with this? And what will Master Splinter think if he finds out? And what about Donnie?"

Donatello chuckled, looking very self-satisfied. "Master Splinter was the one who suggested we look for love amongst each other," he said matter-of-factly, “after April and Casey ran off together, completely cutting us out of their lives." He grimaced slightly at the memory. "As for Donnie, he will be all on board for this, I assure you."

Raph's eyes narrowed at the younger terrapin. "And how do you know that?" he asked, his eyes staring into Donatello's.

The olive-skinned terrapin smiled and sighed. "I'm sure my brothers will have him very well-educated by the time he gets back," he said, winking at Raph. "He'll be very willing to try all those things running through your mind."

"How you know what I was th—" Raph snapped his mouth shut on his words, his dark green cheeks flooding with a scarlet color.

"We've already tried everything we could think of," Donatello yawned, stretching slowly. "I have the advantage here because I know all of your sweet spots and all of your turn-ons, whilst you all have yet to learn my own."

"I wanna learn!" Mikey piped up, jumping at and glomping Donatello, nuzzling at his cheek, placing small kisses and licks at the smooth skin, the display of affection making Leo blush.

"You should at least give it a try, Leo," Raph's husky voice whispered in his ear, making the eldest's head snap back, his eyes locking with his immediate-younger brother's.

"I'm not sure..." Leo’s voice nearly croaked when he felt Raph's all-of-a-sudden-way-too-warm hand sliding down his plastron, slipping past his belt and further, his thick fingers searching for and locating Leo's small, but growing slit, rubbing the length of the small pocket reverently.

"Let's make you sure," Raph murmured, cupping the back of Leo's head and pulling him forward into a soft, learning kiss. His tongue swiped at Leo's lower lip, urging him to open his mouth, which the elder did so hesitantly, permitting Raph's warm, slick muscle to enter his mouth, tasting his wide array of flavors, churring at the sensation of feeling another so intimately joined with himself.

"Raph…" Leo mumbled, his hands coming up to clasp at his younger brother's arms, using them as some form of stability as his mind was washed away in the torrent of bliss and pleasure that was his brother's sweet mouth.

"Are you sure yet?" Raph rumbled, a churr purring its way out of his chest as their lips parted and they drew in lungfulls of life-giving air that they had been deprived of in their lip-lock.

Leo chuckled weakly and shook his head. "I think I may need a little more convincing." Grabbing Raph to him again, this time they locked lips fiercely, their mouths slanting and their tongues meeting, churrs melding together as they kissed deeper and deeper, losing their minds in the sweet passion they had been deprived of for so long in their lives.

Another churr answering theirs brought them out of their kiss-induced hypnotic state and they looked over to see Donatello and Mikey sitting there, watching them make out. The younger two siblings' eyes were locked on them, avid interest bright in their eyes.

"That is a whole new level of sexy," Mikey said. "It's just like... Boom!" He made a "mind-bomb" motion with his hands. "Crazy."

Donatello gave the youngest's untucked tail a tug, causing Mikey to squeak in surprise from the sudden action. "Numbskull." Donnie insulted him teasingly, though no one could deny the tender fondness in his voice.

"Leo, Donatello's teasing me!" Mikey whined. "Make him stop!" he cried, launching himself away from the purple-banded terrapin, catching Leo around his waist, pulling him away from Raph as they crashed back a few feet across the floor.

Leo pushed Mikey off of himself, groaning as he sat up and shook his head to clear his vision. "Shell, Mikey," he grumbled. "Give me a little warning next time!" He turned to glare at his younger brother, but was quite surprised when he was met instead with Mikey's soft lips pressing against his own. Leo was frozen for a moment, unable to respond to the soft pressure against his own lips.

Mikey, seeming to sense his older brother's hesitance, slanted his lips, kissing him more firmly. The small change broke down Leo's resistance and he was spurred to action. In one smooth motion he wrapped his arms around Mikey, crushed him against his body, and proceeded to completely take over the kiss, dominating Mikey's sweet mouth.

Raph wasn't at all put out at having Leo stolen from him. He was quite enjoying the view as Mikey and Leo kissed on the lab floor. He had to agree with Mikey on one thing... Seeing his brothers making out was _really_ hot.

He could feel his plastron bulging as his member grew within its protective pocket. He shifted his position to where he was on his knees, his unfurled tail thumping against the lower edge of his carapace, and his lime-green eyes watching with avid interest as Leo and Mikey touched and kissed each other, lost in their own world; oblivious to their audience.

Raph barely noticed the touches at first, as feather light as they were. But he was alerted to them when Donatello's velvet soft hand skimmed down over his scutes, lightly brushing over his swollen, dripping slit.

Raph spun his head around locking eyes with Donatello, who had taken up a position behind him just to the left of his shoulders.

Red eyes met green and a connection was forged between them, a connection much deeper than physical... but only one of them understood what they had just done.

The brief and fragile connection was severed with the meeting of their lips. The joining of their physical forms disrupted the mental connection they had so briefly held. Raph couldn't find it in himself to try and explore the new bond when he was being so thoroughly kissed by his younger brother.

Donatello's mouth insistently moved against Raph's, getting a enthusiastic response to the actions. His nimble hands moved opposite one another, the left touching and teasing Raph's swollen slit, coaxing his member out into the warm air, whilst the other dropped to the bottom of the elder's carapace and tugged gently on his tail, stroking the hyper-sensitive appendage and reveling in Raph's pleasured churrs. He knew just what to do to get his brothers writhing in pleasure or begging for him.

He hesitantly pulled away from Raph's kiss-swollen lips, dragging his mouth down along Raph's jaw and neck where he littered a myriad of gentle, loving kisses and nips at the smooth emerald skin of his neck.

"Donnie..." Raph churred out the name. His pleasure-overloaded mind was not comprehending the fact that this was in fact _not_ Donnie. Nor did his mind care. He was experiencing things that he had only dreamed of. Things he thought he would never be able to do.

Donatello knew that it was perfectly logical for Raph to be crying out for Donnie, but he still felt a painful twinge in his heart. He wanted to hear his name spill from those gorgeous lips. But he wanted it to happen naturally.

Donatello pulled away from Raph's neck, his scarlet eyes taking in the line of purplish bruises running from Raph's jaw and down to the junction between his neck and shoulder. "Take me, Raph." He murmured near-silently. His entire being ached to be filled.

Raph was all too happy to comply with Donatello's wants. He twisted his body around, prepared to turn the younger turtle and mount him. However, Donatello had different ideas.

As soon as Raph was turned, the purple-clad terrapin moved to straddle him, letting his tail untuck from under his shell and allow Raph a good vantage point from which to enter him.

Raph was a little taken aback by the sudden change of plans, but not at all put off. If anything, he found this new position to be quite advantageous. He could feel Donatello's entrance fluttering against his tip as the younger terrapin guided Raph's erection into him. The slick warmth suddenly encasing him nearly had Raph going over the edge, but he was luckily able to hang onto a thread of sanity as Donatello sank fully down onto him.

"Sweet fucking hell!" Raph moaned as he was fully sheathed in Donatello. "Virgin Mary don't know what she's missing!"

Donatello rolled his eyes at the red-banded terrapin's illogical mention of the Virgin Mary. He wanted to correct him, but he had other things on his mind at the moment. For example: the way Raph was insistently bucking his hips up, searching for a good angle to get at Donatello's prostate.

The purple-clad ninja decided to give his brother some help. He placed his hands on Raph's shoulders and braced his feet firmly on the ground. He picked himself up and sank back down on Raph's erection with a shuddering churr. He could _feel_ the other terrapin pulsing inside of him, the sensation alerting him to the fact that his lover would soon orgasm.

Time and again the two repeated their pattern, turning it into a rhythm of sorts, a rhythm that sang out the extent of their unrestrained desire and their undiluted ecstacy. They moved together as one being, their souls burning and uniting for the extent of their coupling, the tender spark sadly destined to flicker out when they separated.

The intense connection they shared only seemed to increase their ecstacy as they reached their twin peaks. They rose to the top, then fell; tumbling together as they came down from the mental and physical high they had been on.

Their bodies were sated, but their minds... far from so.

~

It was nearing 4:00 in the afternoon when Raph awoke after his very long nap. All that had happened with him and Donatello while they were together had really worn out the elder terrapin, but he didn't particularly care. He got to screw a gorgeous alternate version of his little brother, so beyond that... life mattered not.

He groaned and stretched as he sat up from his position on the floor. The first thing to catch his eye was Mikey and Leo lying haphazardly on the floor not too far away from him, dead to the world. The heavy scent of sex assaulted his nose and he knew that he and his brothers were covered in it.

Physical proof of his assumption was coating his plastron in dried white stripes. He was too tired to even care; his body still feeling drained. He sighed softly and made to roll over, halting only when he found Donatello damn near _wrapped_ around his body, clinging desperately to Raph's plastron.

Raph smiled lazily and pressed a small kiss to the olive-green turtle's forehead. "Mornin', Donatello," he murmured, seeing the younger terrapin's eyes peek open a slight crack.

"Good morning, Raph," Donatello mumbled back, nuzzling into Raph's plastron, his rough tongue snaking out to lick at the upper plates teasingly.

"Are you always wantin' sex?" The red-clad ninja asked, mirth lacing the edges of his words, showing that he meant no harm in them.

A Cheshire grin spread over Donatello's beak and he nodded slowly. "Yesssss," he said. "I crave sex night and day. You, my lowly slave, shall deliver."

Raph nearly choked on his own tongue at the other turtle's words; however he was much relieved when Donatello broke into a fit of laughter, assuring Raph that it was merely a jest.

"So what is this oh-so-important mission that you have to complete before we can have Donnie back?"

Raph's sudden question brought Donatello's laughter to an abrupt halt. The olive-hued terrapin looked up at Raph through his scarlet eyes. "Do you dislike having me around so much that you want to rush my stay?" he asked quietly, his voice and eyes portraying both disappointment and sadness.

Raph instantly felt overwhelmed with shame at his own words, especially at the hurt they caused. "I-I didn't mean it like that, Donatello," he stammered, his mind trying to compute a way to remain in the olive-skinned terrapin's good graces. "I just..." He let out a small sigh. "I'm worried about Donnie. That's all."

Donatello looked at him quizzically, his scarlet eyes peering at Raph in a way that made the older turtle feel as though he were being x-rayed. "Do you think that I'm lying to you when I say that he's safe?" His voice held no malice, merely curiosity.

Raph bit his lower lip, his eyes shifting from side to side as he pulled away from Donatello a little and propped himself up on his elbow. "Yesterday, after training was over, I found Donnie sobbing in the bathroom. He was sick and delusional. He kept crying my name... but when he woke up... he didn't remember anything." His gut twisted at the memory of Donnie's crushed form, completely shattered, mentally and emotionally. "The dummy wouldn't tell me what was wrong."

Now it was Donatello's turn to feel guilty for another's sorrows. He knew why Donnie had been acting the way he did. He knew... but he wasn't going to admit to that. Nobody, not even his beloved Raphael, would be able to make him compromise his mission. No matter what.

"He'll be okay, Raph," Donatello said soothingly, moving back against him again. "It won't be long and we'll be back in our own worlds."  
  


Raph's small nod was a sign that he had acknowledged Donatello's words, yet his furrowed brow and contemplative silence were both glaring proof that he was still mulling things over in his head.

Seeing that Raph was busy using all of his brainpower to think, Donatello scooted out of the other turtle's arms. He pushed himself up and, after a brief smile at Leo and Mikey's sleeping forms, walked over to his computer and booted it up.

He signed in and opened Google, searching for something that he desperately needed. He spent the next half hour poring over the search results, jotting down notes and names on a small paper pad.

It wasn't too long before he had gathered all of the information that he needed. But, of course, for a super-genius, how hard could it really be?

Employing all of his ninja stealth, Donatello took his bo and snuck out of the lair, going in search of the one thing he needed to save both worlds from destruction.

 

 


	3. Disturbing Discoveries

Donnie felt so at home. A cup of hot coffee, Leonardo and Michelangelo exchanging pointless banter as the youngest terrapin bustled about the kitchen preparing breakfast... It was all so familiar to him. It was different, no doubt about it, but it was still somehow the same.

His scarlet eyes followed the two happy turtles around the kitchen, watching the way they moved, taking in their familiar, yet unfamiliar, forms; their movements were the same, yet different. It was very confusing.

"How long have you four been... together?" Donnie inquired almost absent-mindedly. As nonchalant as it may have been, his question still captured the other two's undivided attention.

"We've been together since birth." The ignorant answer from Michelangelo earned the youngest turtle a glare from Donnie and a rap to the head from Leonardo.

"It has been about 2 and a half years," Leonardo said. "Our relationship started by us merely seeking comfort from one another, but then Donatello got us all together and decided right then and there that we were gonna be together in a romantic relationship." The forest-green terrapin smiled softly and chuckled, his eyes glazing over as he seemed to lose himself in a memory.

Donnie didn't need any information past that. He had simply been curious about the other world that he now was in.

"So, what do you guys do where you live?" Michelangelo's curious voice snapped both Donnie and Leonardo out of their thoughts. They couldn't help but humor his obvious want of their attention.

"What was that, Mikey?" Donnie asked. The purple-wearing turtle had to shake his head to clear his mind enough to concentrate on the words as Michelangelo repeated his question, a put-out expression on his leaf-green face.

"Me and my brothers?" Don questioned, rubbing his eyes with one hand as he lifted the other to count off the many items on that particular list. "We play video games, eat pizza, fight bad guys..." It was then that Donnie realized that he had to stop because, whether he liked it or not, he only had 3 fingers.

"You don't do anything _together?"_ Mikey said aghast, the words more a statement than a question, yet Donnie still saw fit to dignify them with a response.

"No, Michelangelo," Donnie said. "My brothers and I have nothing more than a normal platonic relationship."

"But you want more than that."

Donnie glanced over at Leonardo who was leaning back against the fridge, having temporarily given up his attempts to grab a bit of Mik-Michelangelo's cooking, in turn for staring deeply at Donnie. His azure eyes bore into Donnie's own scarlet ones, as if he was searching for answers within Donnie's soul.

"Leonardo can read into people really well," Michelangelo supplied helpfully when he caught sight of the olive-skinned terrapin's embarassed and flabbergasted expression.

The purple-clad ninja had to take a moment and figure out if he _did_ actually want he and his brother's relationship to be more than platonic.

He knew that he wanted more than that from Raph, it was pretty damn obvious just by his dreams alone. But Mikey? And Leo? What would he do if they were put into the equation?

Sudden moving images of those particular brothers flooded his mind, nearly making him choke on his own tongue from the vivid reality of them.

_Michelangelo was lying on someone's bed, his arms were pulled up over his head, secured to the head of the bed with black, silk scarves. His legs were spread indecently and secured to the bedposts with more black scarves. The position giving Donnie a clear view of his little brother's thumping tail and his tight little pucker. "Donatello..." the leaf-green turtle whispered as he looked up at Donnie from under his lidded eyes. "I want you."_

"Donatello? Bro, you okay?" Leonardo's words pierced into Donnie's thoughts and drug him up out of the deep thought he had been submersed in. The olive-skinned ninja had _no idea_ where that thought had come from. He had never even _considered_ his baby brother as a sexual being before, but after that sight... Donnie knew that he'd never look at Mikey in the same light again.

"Y-yeah, I'm totally fine." Donnie nodded, his gaze rising from where it had dropped to the floor. He reconnected his eyes with Leonardo's and as he stared into the gorgeous sapphire depths, he felt it coming again just before his eyes were faded with blackness.

_"Donatello, you trust me, don't you?" Leonardo whispered into Donnie's ear slit. His body hovered mere inches above the other's, the heat emanating off of his body soaking into Donnie's skin. "You want me to take you?" Leo's deep azure eyes were clouded with lust and desire, the heated gaze made Donnie's toes curl as he nodded..._

A splash of cold water hit Donnie's face and jerked him back to reality for the second time in the last what seemed like 3 minutes.

"What the hell was that?" he gasped the question as soon as his vocals were capable of working again.

"That's what we'd like to know," Leonardo said, his eyes asking the question that was no doubt on both of his and Michelangelo's tongues.

"What the shell just happened with you? You just passed out!" Michelangelo exclaimed, throwing his arms up dramatically to prove his point.

"I don't know." The question in Donnie's voice held an underlying tone of desire that had been brought on by the damned images in his mind. Donnie winced as he sat up. Deciding that he was feeling rather sore, he shifted slightly to try and work it away. It appeared that he had fallen from his seat at the bar onto the unforgiving ground.

It took Donnie a little bit to notice the warmth on his bare thigh, but when he did, he realized that it was Leonardo's hand. Donnie's heart jumped into his throat when he became hyper-aware of the thick, firm fingers absentmindedly painting circles on his thigh. "Are you okay?" The sapphire-eyed owner of those fingers asked him worriedly.

"Y-yeah, I just hurt my pride." Donnie almost choked out the words in a desperate attempt at seeming normal. A weak chuckle accompanying the words was enough to put Michelangelo at ease, but Leonardo still seemed unsure.

The familiar internal heat began burning within Donnie's body and he knew where it was headed. He frantically wracked his brain for an escape from what would surely turn into an embarrassing situation.

"C-can I use the shower?" he asked suddenly, his voice cleverly disguising the note of hysteria he was feeling. "You covered me in soda." He had in fact discovered that the glass of water he thought they had used to rouse him from his daydreams, was actually a glass of soda.

"Yeah, sure," Leonardo said, backing off immediately, for which Donnie was eternally grateful. "It's just past the bedrooms."

Donnie nodded quickly as he scrambled to stand up. "Thanks. I-I'll be just be a bit."

"I'll save you some breakfast!" Michelangelo called after him as he damn near sprinted out of the kitchen.

Donnie accidentally slammed the bathroom door behind him in his haste to get it shut and locked, the resounding slam rattling his eardrums, nearly bringing on a headache that was already circling his foremind.

 _'Where the hell did those thoughts come from?’_ Donnie questioned himself as he collapsed back against the door, his head hanging back heavily against the wooden door.

_I gave them to you._

Donnie shrieked in surprise and jerked to attention, nearly giving himself shell-lash his head was jerking from side to side so quickly, trying to find the source of the voice that sounded so much like...

_'...myself?'_

Donnie had always thought that he might be a little bit on the loony side, but he just kind of dismissed it. However, when he was hearing his own voice talking to him and seeing things that he _should not_ be seeing... He wondered if he was right.

 _Donnie, you're not mad._ The voice in his head said. _It's me, Donatello. The you from the dimension you are now in? Remember?_

A sudden shot of anger flashed through Donnie at the words from the voice in his head. _'Yes, I remember you. Now why the hell are you showing me naughty images of your brothers, and why the hell am I in your dimension and... so help me if that is what I think it is, you are so dead!'_ Donnie's mental rant was interrupted in the middle by a picture of Raphael bending over him, eyes closed, lips parted, beads of sweat running down his temples; making him glow. That brought on an entire different rant merely attached to where the first left off.

 _Yeah, it is what you think it is._ Donatello thought back. _That is your Raph, bending over me, preparing to- O~h God! Yeah, he's fucking me._

Donnie's entire body froze over as a wave of sadness hit him. Why had Raph accepted this other Donatello? What did he have that Donnie didn't?

 _Guts_.

 _'What_?' Donnie thought back at his counterpart angrily.

 _Guts. I seduced him, he didn't come to me, I went to him... kinda._ A hint of guilt lined the thoughts of the other Donatello and made Donnie weary.

 _'What did you do to him?'_ Donnie thought back, his brain starting to hurt from the strain of keeping a mental connection between two dimensions.

 _Nothing! Nothing at all._ The voice went from defensive to calm in a matter of seconds, giving him a horrible feeling. Something was—without a doubt—going on. He was about to ask again when Donatello's thoughts popped in again.

 _I suggest you prepaaaare for your return home_. Donatello said, his mental voice becoming strained and shaky. _Your brothers will be very happy to see you..._

Donnie's mind was flooded with mental pictures of the turtles that could only be his brothers in numerous sexual positions.

Donnie's stomach rolled when he saw sweet, little Mikey bent over a couch, his glassy blue eyes half-shut and his mouth open in a cry.

There was something off about those pictures. Donnie filed them away in his mind, deciding to study them later and find out what it was. What he wanted to know was how Donatello had gotten his brothers to have sex with him so quickly... Unless...

Donnie gasped suddenly at a new revelation. Just as soon as he snapped to attention, he dropped to the floor, cradling his pounding head as it felt as though it was splitting apart.

When the ache faded, he could tell that the other-dimension Donatello had left his mind. He sighed in relief and pushed himself up off of the floor. He trudged to the shower and stepped inside, turning it on and letting the water spray over him calmingly.

His head hurt, but not so much as his heart. He felt kind of sick from seeing Mikey like that. He may have thought the first picture was arousing, but the second... It was off kilter, something wasn't right with it.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He _knew_ his brothers. He knew that they would not just jump into sex, with a stranger no less! The whole thing smelled fishy and Donnie needed to talk to his brother's counterparts to see if they knew anything.

The thing that most worried Donnie was whether or not he himself would give in to the advances that were sure to come his way... He saw how they looked at him. He just wasn't sure how it would play out. And he would be lying through his teeth if he said that there wasn't a little part of him who wanted to give in...

~

Fresh and clean from his shower, Donnie walked out of the bathroom, dropping his wet towel in the hamper next to the door before closing it behind him.

He looked around the lair. His body felt kind of sluggish and he was hungry.

He walked back into the kitchen and found it to be empty, with the only thing out of place being a plate of food sitting on the counter near the microwave.

He smiled fondly and skirted around the island in the kitchen, moving over to where the food was sitting.

He picked up the plate and was happy to find that the food was still warm. He rummaged around and found a fork then simply perched himself on a stool and ate the food that he assumed Michelangelo had left out for him.

As he ate, his mind went back to the pictures he had gotten from Donatello. He skimmed through the images almost like files on a computer screen; examining each and every one closely.

He then compared them with the clips of memory he had been given. When he did that, he noticed a change in the different pictures.

Mikey was lying on the bed, strapped down and stuck, but he was _happy_... He was excited and wanting it to happen. However, Mikey in the pictures was all blank-expressions and glassy eyes. It disturbed him to no end, yet he couldn't quite figure out what was going on.

He sighed heavily and took another bite, savoring the taste of the food in his mouth as his mind decided to take a break and the images flitted away, leaving him with a slightly woozy feeling.

He swallowed the last bite of his food and, after putting the dishes in the sink, walked out of the kitchen.

He looked around and when he saw no one, he searched around with his mental energy, smiling when he located his brothers in Leonardo's room.

He made his way in that direction, not even taking time to stop and remember that this was _not_ his dimension, and opening closed doors could be hazardous to his mental health.

No, he didn't even think about staying out because of shit that could be goin' down, and he just opened the door and froze halfway through Leonardo's bedroom doorway.

The sight that met his eyes was one that he never thought he would witness first-hand; Leonardo was leaning over the bed, his face buried in the white sheets to muffle the churrs that were escaping despite his efforts, and Michelangelo was standing between the eldest's spread legs, leaning over Leonardo's carapace, completely sheathed in his lover's silken heat.

Michelangelo stopped his thrusting when he noticed Donnie wordlessly gawping at them from the doorway.

The sudden halting of the orange-banded terrapin's movements brought Leonardo's attention to the doorway, as well, seeing Donnie's gaping mouth and blush that rivaled Raphael's mask in color.

Donnie watched as both of the copulating turtles noticed him. It was almost like a nightmare where he wasn't able to move his legs and run.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from their forms; shining with perspiration, sparkling in the dim lights... They were beautiful.

They were also in the middle of something intimate and private.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't know that you w-would be—" he cut himself off before he embarrassed anyone further. "I'll go now," he said, quickly closing the door on their words.

Donnie went to the dojo and knelt near the beautiful tree that sat near the doorway. He closed his eyes and let his mind float away as he began meditating.

Meditating. He never understood the point of it.

Clearing your mind. Why would he clear his mind? He might lose some of the ideas he had in there.

Ever since he was a child, Donnie hated meditation almost as much as his younger brothers.

That was until Master Splinter taught him to use meditation to his advantage; to use the practice to take walks through his mind and soul, sorting things out and prioritizing them instead of throwing them away.

It was during one of his many 'walks' that Donnie discovered his feelings for his fiery-tempered brother.

It had been a small, glowy thing just like every other thought in Donnie's mind, but it had been different too. The energy flowing from it was tender, loving, protective, passionate and fierce. It had drawn Don's attention and he examined it out of curiosity.

When he had touched the small orb with his mental energy, it had flooded his mind with thoughts, feelings and truths that he had hidden from everyone since childhood, even himself.

He had spent days trying to sort it out, and finally he gave up trying to do it himself and just went to Splinter in hopes of gaining his sensei's knowledge on the subject.

It had taken a while and a lot of questions, but Splinter was able to explain to Donnie that he had released a hidden thought.

He said that hidden thoughts were simply something that was there without announcing its presence.

He also mentioned that hidden thoughts usually stemmed from something that the person was ashamed or afraid of.

Thankfully, Splinter didn't pry into Donnie's business and ask him what the thoughts were all about, the purple-banded terra didn't want to have to explain to his father about having more-than-brotherly feelings for his immediate younger brother. He couldn't imagine it turning out as anything other than awful.

He was very wrong about the outcome of that particular conversation. His father was very glad that Donnie had found a love interest that was not April; he even went so far as to wish Donnie luck in his pursuit of Raph, after giving him a 3-hour lecture about the ups and downs of such a predicament, of course.

As he strolled absent-mindedly around his mind, Donnie felt another spirit joining his own in the realm of meditation and mental dominance.

Whoever it was had a warm feel to their spirit and, from the way they were just sitting outside of Donnie's mind barriers, he could guess that they wanted to be let inside his mind.

One of Donnie's many weaknesses was loneliness. He hated being alone, he hated others being alone, he hated loneliness in general.

He liked having company in his mind, and after his father knew of his feelings for his brother, it was a regular occurrence for them to meditate together for that particular reason. If Splinter ever stumbled across any of Donnie's more R-rated thoughts, he never mentioned it… He had been a teenage boy before as well.

Donnie waited a little bit to contemplate, then let down his walls, allowing the other person inside of his mind.

He looked around his mental landscape and located the newcomer as he looked over Donnie's many thoughts.

The olive-green terra was more than a little shocked to see Raphael appear out of a small grove of trees, his eyes scanning the many thoughts littering the branches amongst scatterings of leaves.

"Your mindscape is a lot different from mine," the spirit Raphael said absent-mindedly as he walked up to stand in front of Donnie. "More nature-y."

Donnie chuckled slightly. "Sensei always said that," he said, smiling fondly at the memory. A small orb began glowing brightly on one of the trees and he knew from past experiences that the ones that glowed brightest were the ones that he was currently thinking about.

Donnie could see Raphael looking around, yet very discreetly casting glances Donnie's way. The attention made the olive-skinned turtle smile to himself.

"What do you do in here?" Raphael asked, deciding to break the silence between them.

"I sort out my thoughts."

Raphael nodded, his lime-green eyes slipped around the large space. "I don't suppose you have that memory of what you saw my brothers doing earlier, do you?"

Donnie nearly choked on his own tongue as the image flooded his fore-mind, the damned little source orb coming to hover around Donnie's head.

"I guess that's my answer." The hot-head smirked, his eyed taking in the image of his eldest and youngest brothers together that was being broadcast from the little white, glowy thing.

"I was attempting to forget that one," Donnie said, shuffling his feet nervously. "I don't really _think_ about them like that."

Raphael's brow ridge raised in a lopsided, unbelieving look. "You don't?"

Donnie nodded slowly, his brow creased as if he wasn't sure about his answer. "No...?"

A smirk tipped up the corners of Raphael's emerald-green lips, his eyes lighting up triumphantly. "That's what I thought." He chuckled in a way that made Donnie's thighs physically clench together. "You're such a bad liar."

Donnie blushed darkly. "It wasn't me, it was Donatello," Donnie defended. "He sent me... images of them."

A confused look appeared on Raphael's face. "How did he do that?"

"Telepathically," Donnie said, pointing to his head, which was kind of ridiculous because they were literally _in_ his mind.

"Dumb it down a bit."

"He can send me pictures through his mind."

"Yeah, that makes a _lot_ of sense."

"Say, Raphael..." Donnie began. "Donatello... he didn't happen to mention anything to you about _why_ he was going to my dimension, did he?"

Raphael glared at him suddenly. "Do you think I would've come onto you like I did if he had?" the red-banded terra growled.

Donnie shrugged. "I don't know, this world seems incredibly different from my own."

"I'm sorry about that, by the way."

Donnie's surprise showed on his face. "For what?" he asked, unable to think of a plausible reason for Raphael to apologize.

"About this morning," the hot-head said, shuffling his feet and crossing his arms. "I shouldn't have freaked out on you… it wasn't your fault."

A half-smile picked up the corner of Don's mouth. "It's okay, Raphael," he assured the younger terra. "You behaved as anyone in your position would have. There was no need to apologize."

Don's smile was returned by the other turtle. "You're a nice guy, Donnie," Raphael said. "I'd like to get to know you better sometime."

Donnie's grin stretched wider. "I would like tha—"

"GUYS, IT'S LUNCHTIME!!!"

Donnie was startled out of his meditation by Michelangelo's loud yell. He looked up and found himself two inches from Raphael's glittering, green eyes.

The beautiful sight aroused more than scared him, though he couldn't help his entire body stiffening as warm breath ghosted over his beak from the other's terra's lips.

Raphael's green eyes seemed to be asking something of Donnie, yet the olive-hued ninja couldn't figure out what it was.

He fought hard to suppress a shudder, yet it came regardless. The ripple under his skin broke the spell and Raphael stood up and walked away, leaving Donnie sitting there wondering if that moment had been an invitation, and why he wanted so much to accept it.

~

Leonardo and Michelangelo were slightly subdued at lunch. Their words and voices quieted to the point of nearing nonexistence. Donnie could only contribute that to his embarrassing incident walking in on them earlier.

He wanted to just tell them that it was okay, but he didn't know exactly how, and chose to just suffer through a wonderful lunch.

He almost couldn't believe that he had been submersed in his thoughts for hours, but it was true. It seemed that he had gotten distracted with himself for longer than he thought before Raphael had come in.

Raphael. A mystery in himself. Donnie could not figure him out. First he was furious, then he was apologizing, then he seemed as if he wanted to... kiss Donnie?

The olive-green terrapin gulped down a drink and willed away his thoughts before they could heat his cheeks. He didn't want to explain why he was blushing.

Raph had been so easy to understand. _Fight, Eat, Sleep, Repeat._ That was his cycle of life. But Donnie had yet to grasp the pattern of this other Raph; a goal that Donnie had set for himself.

Then again, none of the others seemed entirely like themselves either. Leonardo, for example: he seemed a little more open about things, even showing vulnerability in his submission to Michelangelo.

Michelangelo, as well, seemed to be very different than the Mikey that Donnie knew. He was still a numbskull, it was simply that he seemed more mature; both physically and mentally.

Donnie wondered if the new maturity had something to do with a different life than the one he and his brothers had lived.

Thinking about differences had him thinking about how different the Master Splinter of the world he lived in currently was from his original dimension.

"Where is Master Splinter?" he asked, looking up from the bowl he had been staring into for the last five minutes.

His words brought on a chilly silence that frosted over the room, seeming to freeze its inhabitants as well, as Michelangelo, Raphael and Leonardo stiffened in the exact position they were currently in.

Donnie noticed the sudden tension in the air that had his mind racing with so many answers for the reaction... None of them were pleasant.

Leonardo finally moved, sighing deeply he looked up at Donnie, though he was unable to meet the worried, scarlet gaze that was directed at him. "Master Splinter is... no longer with us."

 _No longer with us? What? What does he mea- ...no._ Donnie rapidly blinked his eyes to clear away the moisture that threatened to gather there. "H-he's... dead?" he asked, his voice hoarse with raw emotion.

The blue-banded terra dropped his head and nodded once.

Donnie's eyes filled with tears that no amount of blinking would push away. They spilled over his lids and rolled down his cheeks, leaving shameless, wet trails in their wake.

He had no problem with crying in front of these people; regardless of the dimensional difference, they were still his brothers.

Grief was the second-strongest of Donnie's weaknesses, and he felt it hard right then. He knew that the Splinter in his dimension was okay, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

He hung his head; his chin nearly touching his chest as silent tears plip-plopped on the table in front of him, his bowl was pushed to the side, unwanted.

A sudden warmth surrounding him from behind nearly made him jump, but he just leaned back into the warm embrace, uncaring of who it was.

His hand was clasped in another and a significantly smaller set of arms curled around his midsection and a head nuzzled against his plastron.

Donnie leaned his head back against Raphael's plastron and let the tears fall from behind his closed lids.

Gentle, loving hands stroked his carapace, squeezed his hand reassuringly, and thumbed the edges of his plastron. Donnie felt all right.

He was still aching from the pain, but the sweet love from his other-dimensional brothers was soothing the ache to a small throb.

He relaxed in their embrace, not caring about anything else. His mind washed away everything except for himself, his brothers, and the way he felt so securely wrapped in their arms.

For that small moment in time... he felt loved.

 


	4. Familiar Feelings

"Donnie, are you busy?"

The olive-green terrapin glanced up from his computer to smile at the emerald-green turtle that had walked into his lab. "Hey, Raphael," Donnie answered, pushing away from his computer and turning to face his brother. "I'm not really busy, just running through some files and such."

The other terra nodded, perching himself on the edge of Donatello's desk without saying anything else. His brow was furrowed deeply and it was very obvious that something was really bothering him.

Donnie sat there quietly, knowing that he had to give his brother the time he needed to gather up his words and sort them out before speaking.

A complicated mixture of emotions crossed Raphael's features as he contemplated how to pose his question to the other terrapin.

"Do you like it here?"

The unsure, hesitant way that Raphael posed his question nearly had Donnie tearing up. It was so fucking adorable!

"Well, yeah," he answered with a reassuring smile. "You guys are really great, and lots of fun to be with."

The previous night, the three Alternate Dimension turtles had stolen Donnie from his lab and forced him to endure an entire night's worth of horror movies, popcorn fights, and general brotherly goofiness, just for the fun of it.

The genius had spent half of the time laughing at Mikey cowering in Leo's lap, and the other half blushing and grinning like an idiot because Raphael had put his arm around Donnie's shoulders and pulled him closer to Raph's very warm body.

The olive-green knew what the other three wanted from him, it was very obvious by the way they looked at him. And he knew that he wanted them too, that was obvious by the painful hard-on that he woke up with after dreams about them. He just wasn't sure if he was ready to give in to them, regardless of how much his body wanted it.

Raphael's deep, green eyes nearly convinced Don to just screw his stubbornness, but he held on. "I know that you feel something for us, Donnie," the emerald-green terra stated bluntly. "I want you to know that we are, and will be, waiting for you whenever you're willing to come to us." He looked down at Donnie, a wanting look on his face. "…because you're worth waiting for."

Donnie couldn't help a blush flooding his cheeks and a smile spreading across his lips. "I do want you, Raphael," he said slowly; picking and choosing his words wisely. "I'm just working through some stuff right now, and I need a little time to get everything set straight."

He glanced down for a little bit and when he looked back up he was surprised with a pair of bright-green eyes staring directly back at him, their shining depths calling out to him like lanterns in the black of night. He wanted so bad to accept the invitation; to take the kiss and return the longing being displayed for him.

He gently cupped Raphael's cheeks and leaned forward, pressing the tips of their beaks together; not letting their lips connect. "I will come to you, Raphael," Donnie whispered quietly. "When I'm ready."

The older terrapin released a deep, shuddering sigh as he pulled away and stood up. "Of course," he agreed with a small smile. "We'll be waiting." He turned and left without another word, sliding the door closed behind him.

Donnie let out a heavy sigh and leaned back in his chair, glad that the scent of his arousal hadn't reached the other turtle before he had left. If the others knew exactly how much he wanted them, he would never be able to resist them.

Donnie didn't have time for carnal pleasures at the moment. He had much more important matters at hand; matters that, left unchecked, could fester and boil into a big problem.

He was worried about his brothers. _Really_ worried about his brothers. He knew what _his_ mind was like, and he knew what kind of things he had entertained thoughts of doing... And now there was a obviously more advanced version of him there with his unsuspecting brothers? They were in deep shit if this Donatello guy wasn't entirely on the level.

He looked back at the computer and resisted the urge to throw a shuriken through the shining bar glowing at 8%. But of course that wouldn't help, so he didn't.

When searching through Donatello's files for the first time, Donnie had accidentally overlooked a bunch of files in a folder merely marked "Failed experiments." Once he had the chance to check everything out more thoroughly, the particular docs had caught his attention, mainly because they were written in a language that he didn't recognize.

Donnie recognized and understood the tactic that his counterpart had used when filing away his past failures; write them in a unusual language so if they're stolen no one would be able to read them. However, Donnie knew that tactic and, after a brief bit of work, was able to set up a translator and get it processing through it.

The one thing Donnie absolutely _hated_ about the Alternate Dimension was the shitty wifi. That was one of the only bad things about this place.

One of the upsides to this other world, as he had recently discovered, was that Shredder, his goons, and even the Kraang were all gone. No more crazy mutant plants or spiders, and no more hordes of Foot clan chasing them day in and day out.

Donnie had barely been there for a week and he could hardly resist his brothers' charms. Michelangelo's bold compliments, Raphael's tentative advances and even Leonardo's shy stares... They were driving Donnie crazy with their little shows. And he loved it... Shamelessly.

The way Michelangelo just threw out random compliments to him, ranging from "That's really cool!" to "Wow, that chair makes your ass look delicious," caused him to giggle, blush, smile and manage to look shocked all at once.

Every time Raphael approached Donnie, it physically and mentally hurt the scarlet-eyed terra to have to turn him down over and over... and over... and over. He wished the gorgeous turtle would stop, but at the same time he was secretly glad that he didn't; it made Donnie feel warm and loved.

As for Leonardo, it wasn't so much a outright thing as his brothers' very obvious affections, but he even he couldn't resist his moments of weakness; indulging in small times of just letting his sapphire-blue eyes wander Donnie's form until he had been caught staring by someone.

All of these things were what pointed Donnie to the others. He wanted them, they wanted him, what the fuck was wrong with that?

He didn't bother trying to answer the question, opting instead for glancing at the computer and groaning in frustration when the screen showed 10%. He hated waiting, like... a lot.

He let out a sigh and flopped back in his chair, crossing his arms across his mocha-colored plastron in a definite pout.

He sat there for another 4 minutes; watching it move to 12%, then he got frustrated.

He peeked at the doorway and an overwhelming rush of desire surged through his body, giving evidence to the one thing that he hoped to hide most.

He hoped no one came in just then. Him, sitting at the table, purring lightly in his sinful pleasures as he skated his hands down and across his plastron... it was not a sight he expected his brothers to try and resist.

It was not a sight that he wouldn't give them if given half a chance.

He couldn't avoid it. He just _could_ _not_ escape the fact that he was not only lusting after, wanting and desiring his brothers... he was falling for them, like an angel cast from heaven, plummeting into the fiery pit of despair and hopelessness that was a living hell.

He also felt bad because he kind of put his brothers on the back burner when it came to trying to figure out fucking _Donatello's_ plan!! The damned alternate version of him had hidden everything so neat and nicely that Donnie was having a hard time deciding whether to be infuriated or impressed as he scraped through everything.

Of course, all of that stole his time from everything. And I do mean _everything_. Even his "alone time,” which he desperately needed just then.

So, while the damned computer loaded slower than a fat guy trying to move a double-decker bus, Donnie let himself float away into himself as his hands gently explored his body, touching and teasing; soft whispering brushes against his sensitive spots and eliciting quiet churrs from his parted lips.

His head tipped back slightly and his eyes slid shut when he felt the much-needed stirring and swelling in his groin area. He arched himself up just enough to reach underneath of himself and play with his tail with one hand as the thick index-finger of his other parted his rapidly-swelling slit and slipped inside to tease out the head of his half-hard dick into the cool air.

He bit back a small moan as his knuckles grazed his clenching entrance, the feeling was so foreign, yet so good.

He took a step into new territory and pressed the tip of his wide finger into his anus. He had to bite back tears when he went too fast and caused a sharp jerk of pain to thread through him.

He quickly removed his finger and hissed when that, too, was painful.

As soon as his hand was pulled away, his tail curled in protectively over his little hole and his erection had faded away and retreated to the protection of his pocket.

He gnawed on his lower lip as he pondered an idea that just wandered into his brain. An idea that most would think he would find unappealing considering what shit just went down. It would be ridiculous, wrong, delicious, amazing, and sinful in so many ways... but he was gonna do it!

He was going to let the others have him. But first he had to make the proper 'preparations' because he knew if he didn't stretch himself right, it was gonna hurt like hell.

He spared one final glance at the computer which was beeping 15% in his face like a joke. He didn't give two shits just then though. He had much more important things on his mind.

He exited the lab and closed the doors behind him, making sure to lock them, just in case.

He couldn't be too safe; Michelangelo and his wandering mind might just walk into there and find or break something. That would be a disaster.

Donnie looked around and gathered that his other dimensional brothers were in the dojo, probably sparring or training. Either way, it was better for Donnie that they stay away for a while.

The pain he had felt when breaching himself had triggered an undeniable need to be filled, and not by a finger, but by a mate; _his_ mate.

To Donnie, it seemed as though his base instincts were taking over and driving him to mate. His body craved it and his mind wasn't far behind it.

Thankfully, he was able to keep a clear enough head that he knew to prepare himself before attempting such things. He didn't want to tear himself.

Completely bypassing the dojo, the genius turtle headed directly for his bedroom. He had absolutely no doubt in his mind that there was plenty of stuff in his room to do what he was planning on.

That assumption was proven correct after he entered his bedroom, locked the door behind him and did a quick search of the room.

His search provided him with various bottles of lube, a wrap of beautiful silk scarves, a stack of books and sex magazines, and a box filled to the brim with an assortment of toys that had been stuffed into the closet; all of it proof of what he had already expected... Donatello was a Nymphomaniac.

Donnie wanted to take a moment and clear his brain of the sudden lust clouding his mind, but the harder he tried, the harder it was to resist the pull of the bed. The damned comforter was rumpled and the scent of his brothers was everywhere. The alluring smell was faint, but it was plenty enough to fan the flame of Donnie's arousal into an fiery inferno.

He was just about to reach down and remove one of the items from the box when a voice sounded in his head.

" _Donnie_?"

It took him a second to realize that it wasn't Donatello talking to him... it was a memory.

Everything else flooded away as Donnie dropped to his knees and sunk into his mind to escape his body's confines. He felt an immediate relief as his sudden lust left him.

He looked around his mindscape and smiled when the voice called him again.

" _Donnie_?"

It was so familiar! He ran after the voice, sprinting through his mind and coming to a stop in a out-of-place area that looked just like the old lair. The voice whispered again and his attention was drawn to a pile of little turtle tots lying in a mess of blankets in the middle of the floor.

His heart jumped into his throat as he watched his memory unfold.

_"Donnie?" The babyish voice of 5-year-old Mikey giggles in his ear. "Donnie, wake up!"_

_The olive-green tot's eyes slowly open and he is met with Mikey's baby-blues two inches from his own scarlet eyes._

_"What do you want, Mikey?" Donnie mumbled, sitting up a little, propping his carapace against Raph's plastron and looking bleary-eyed at the youngest turtle._

_"I want a drink of water." The leaf-green terra announced, not even trying to bother keeping his voice down._

_Donnie clapped his hand over Mikey's mouth and peeked over his shoulder at Raph's form. The emerald-green turtle was snuggled up into Leo's chest and his arms were outstretched and open around the spot where Donnie had just been._

_The red-eyed turtle sighed in relief when he saw that his other brothers were asleep. Even then Raph had started showing his fierce temper and to wake him up when he was sleeping was a dangerous thing. (As dangerous as a turtle tot can get.)_

_Donnie bit his lower lip and disentangled himself from the blankets wrapped around his feet. "Okay," he conceded before the battle began. "Let's go."_

_Mikey's eyes lit up and he grabbed Donnie's hand, helping to pull the older terra to his feet._

_Mikey never bothered to release the young Donnie's hand as they tip-toed off to the kitchen, and Donnie noticed, as he watched the younger version of himself, a light blush spread across his cheeks._

Donnie watched the two little tots walk out of their respective place and vanish into forgetfulness along with the rest of the memory, leaving behind the peaceful nature scene that was there before.

Donnie wondered why he had suddenly remembered that. It was confusing to be sure. He laughed at himself as he watched all his thoughts bouncing around in his mind.

He looked around for a little bit and saw a small glowing orb lying in a pile of leaves. It seemed as if the thought had fallen from the tree, only just recently too. He walked across the small pathway over to the other side where the fallen thought was resting.

He squatted down and rested his rump on his heels as he inspected the little ball of light. There was something _off_ about it. It was giving off a strange aura, and Donnie figured that was why his attention had been called to it.

His brow furrowed at the strange energy coming from his thought, but he couldn't resist them temptation of picking it up...

As soon as his hand closed around the thought a sharp pain stabbed at his fore-mind and the little ball exploded, releasing a torrent of pictures and thoughts filled his mind. The many things swirled around Donnie, capturing his undivided attention as everything seemed as if it was going to be so much easier, or... ten times harder than before. Donnie cast his vote on the latter.

He reached up and ran his finger along one of the pictures' lining, his eyes widening as he compared it to the other he possessed in his thoughts.

_It can't be!_

His entire body froze as he realized what it was he was looking at.

It was one of Donatello's memories.

 _Oh my god_.

Donnie rifled through the huge amount of pictures, gathering an entire story just from the images displayed before him.

He felt a lurch in his stomach when he came to the only possible answer.

_This can't be possible._

Donnie looked up at the tree above him and saw an empty spot. He lifted the orb up and placed it on the clear branch, watching with troubled eyes as a small bit of wood attached itself to the new thoughts, pictures and memories. His fingers left the little ball and all of the stuff around him disappeared; retreating to the source thought.

His scarlet eyes closed and he sighed deeply, trying to regulate his breathing that he hadn't noticed had become quick and erratic. He wanted to leave his mind, but he knew that it wasn't safe anymore. He now knew of the traps, the snares, the horrors that awaited him in this other world. He had one safe spot, and that was his mind.

The new revelations had his mind reeling and he hated it. He wished he had never touched the new thought, yet he was immensely glad that he did. He now knew all of the answers that he had been craving. He _knew_ what was going on with his brothers. He _knew_ what was going on with Donatello. He _knew_ it all. But he couldn't _do_ anything about it! He felt helpless.

He couldn't do anything because the only thing not included in that thought... was how to get back to his home.

~

_Donnie had no idea how long he had been submersed in his thoughts, it was always an unpredictable thing. He could've been in his mind for 2 minutes or two weeks, yet it would still only seem like the same amount of time in his mind._

_When the genius terrapin did get brave enough to leave his thoughts, he found himself in a dark room, a few drippy candles surrounded him, incense burning off to the side._

_Shadows danced across the walls and they startled him at first, until he realized that they were his._

_He saw that he was still in his bedroom, but someone had put away everything and set up the room in a beautiful meditating paradise._

_A heavy blush flooded his cheeks at the thought of one of the brothers coming in and finding him in such a position..._

_Donnie suddenly realized something surprising... His body felt... normal? He felt no burning lust or unexplainable urges, which was weird._

_He scrambled up out of his position and nearly cried out when his legs protested the sudden movement. He gathered that he had been in his mind longer than he normally was; that would explain his soreness and hunger._

_He blew out the candles and switched on the lights so he wouldn't trip on something as he cleaned up._

_It took a few minutes, but after a bit the room was clean and he felt as mentally prepared to meet his brothers as he could be._

_Refusing to give himself more time to back out, Donnie threw his door open and nearly sprinted from the room in his haste._

_He paused at the center of the lair and was surprised to find Raphael and Michelangelo cuddled together on the couch, whispering to each other and not even noticing Donnie standing there._

_The purple-banded terrapin was rather confused. He would think that after what he had learned, things would make more sense, but nope. He was even more confused than before._

_He shook his head and walked past the cuddling couple, not bothering to check the dojo, where he was sure Leonardo was._

_He completely ignored his hunger and headed for his ultimate destination: the lab._

_He walked inside and over to the computer, not bothering to look around as he seated himself at the computer and booted it up._

_He was so submersed in his own thoughts that he didn't even realize that he wasn't alone until the lab door clanged shut and the lock clicked into place._

_Donnie's head flashed up and he saw Leonardo standing there, his eyes were dark and his form was hiding mostly in the shadows. The sight of his brother had Donnie's heart jumping, but it wasn't a good thing._

_"Where do you go, Donnie?" Leo asked, his voice hollow and low, putting Donnie on his guard._

_"Where do you go when you leave us behind?"_

_"What are you doing, Leonardo?" Donnie asked, subtly reaching behind him and wrapping his hand around his bo staff._

_The motion didn't go unnoticed by the leader and, before Donnie could cry out, he was tackled and torn away from the computer._

_Donnie's carapace made sharp contact with the ground and sent a spark of pain through him. The feeling only magnified when Leonardo's weight crushed onto his chest._

_"Leo! Leo, Le—“ Donnie's frantic gasps were cut off when the blue-banded turtle's hands closed around his throat, cutting off his air and making him freeze up with fear._

_"Where do you go, Donatello?" Leo hissed, his mouth opening to reveal blood-stained teeth. "You can't leave us again. You might not come back."_

_Donnie clawed at Leonardo's hand as stars bloomed before his eyes and the corners of his vision went black._

_"Leo..nar...do..." Donnie choked out with the last bits of his breath. "Pl..please..."_

_The choked words seemed to change something in the eldest turtle and his grip loosened on Donnie's neck, allowing him to breathe again._

_"We need you, Donnie," Leonardo said, letting one of his hands trail up to cup Donnie's cheek. "We need you here with us."_

_Donnie was surprised by the gentle touch to his face, but even more so by the lips descending upon his. The sweet warmth lit up his body like the sun-kissed sand on a empty beach. Leonardo's eyes were like a grey sky reflected on the sea; pools of gorgeous blue that hid a fierce storm brewing within them._

_Donnie could almost feel himself giving in to the kiss, until his attacker's eyes glazed over and the kiss turned rough and the grip on his throat tightened again._

_Panic set in to his bones again and told him to struggle, but he didn't. He knew that struggling in such a position could only get him in more trouble, possibly get him killed._

_He cried out and jerked involuntarily when he felt something hard poking him in the stomach. He didn't need to see it to know that it was his brothers dick._

_He also didn't need to see it to know what his brother was planning on doing with it._

_The hand on Donnie's face fell to his leg and the strong hand cupped the underside of his thigh, lifting it up high enough that would have been possibly dangerous if it were Raphael or Michelangelo in his place._

_Donnie tried to fight back when he felt Leonardo picking his leg up over the leader's shoulder, but the restriction on his breathing was barely keeping him conscious… He couldn't guarantee that his limbs would support him if he tried to use them._

_His heart stopped when he felt his brother's dick thrusting around, searching for and locating Donnie's unprepared entrance. He couldn't have cried out if he wanted to, but when Leo forcefully thrust into him... Donnie wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to plead with his brother to stop. He wanted it to end._

Donnie jerked himself out of the memory, his thumping, terrified heart unable to take much more of Donatello's memories.

The olive-skinned terra couldn't believe all of the things that Donatello had survived through. All of the things he had endured, and kept hidden from his family. All of the things that he didn't deserve.

Donnie rocked silently while hugging his knees. Living through Donatello's memories, seeing Leonardo like that... It was terrifying. To see him in such a way, so dangerous and uncontrolled... It made Donnie even more wary of leaving his mind.

He wanted to go back to his home, to forget about everything... but he knew down deep in his heart that he never would. He would always remember and respect Donatello for being as brave as he was through everything that he and his family had experienced.

Donnie could tell that his heartbeat had returned to normal, so that meant that it was time... again.

Donnie reached down into the bunch of little orbs that had come from the one that he had found from Donatello's mind. He chose a nonspecific one and picked it up, his heart speeding again as he melted into the memory.

He had to know everything... No matter the price.

 


	5. We are as we are, not as we wish we were

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, guys, I guess I just needed to explain a little about Donatello's part and also needed a filler chapter.
> 
> Enjoy.

The sound of running water broke the deathly silence filling the lair, the gentle trickling followed shortly by the creaking of a faucet, and then the water ceased.

A weary-eyed, olive-skinned terrapin emerged from the kitchen holding a sopping rag to his forehead. His walk was uneven and disjointed, like a marionette.

He walked over to the center of the lair and sat down on the beanbag chair, letting out a heavy sigh as he sank into the soft seat.

He bit his lower lip when an uncomfortable twinge ran from his backside and up his spine.

_It doesn't seem as bad this time._

His wrapped hands settled on his bruised thighs and gently massaged the soft flesh, sending sweet relief through his battered body.

His bloodshot eyes fluttered closed and his body relaxed into the blue beanbag chair. He sighed softly, the slow exhale seeming to him as if a shout within a cavern; echoing loudly in his ears.

His eyes cracked open for a second and darted around the room. A sense of relief washed over him when he was assured that he was still alone in the room.

_Good. They're still asleep._

He grabbed his laptop up from where it was sitting next to the soft chair and opened it with the hand that wasn't holding the cool rag over a dark purple bruise on his forehead.

He typed in his password and jumped onto Google immediately. It took a few seconds to get to his G-mail, but soon he was logged on to it and checking his most recent emails.

He had a new email and he clicked on it, intrigued by the unusual subject title.

Subject: You want to read this!

His blood ran cold when he saw an all-too-familiar email address glaring out at him from the screen.

_How did they find me here?_

He looked down at the message and his heart turned to ice as he read the words displayed before him.

**Hello, Donatello. How're your 'brothers' doing?**

_I covered my tracks perfectly! H-how is it possible?!_

**We know that you're there, Donatello. You're just lucky that we planned for this to happen, otherwise your 'brothers' and your counterpart would pay for your actions.**

Donatello's stomach rolled and he bit his tongue to hold back the bile threatening to make an unpleasant exit.

**You are so predictable, Donatello. We knew that you would try and save your counterpart and his brothers from the horror that you and your family suffered. It is just who you are, isn't it, _Donnie_?**

"No..." Donatello whispered, clapping a hand over his mouth as his stomach rolled painfully and he was barely able to swallow back down the urge to vomit. Though he couldn't blame it all on the disturbing message displayed on his computer screen.

_How could they know?_

He shook his head to clear it of the fog of fear that had begun to cloud up his mind **.** His eyes went back to the page and he continued to read, despite not wanting to know any more about the hated people and their tricks.

 **In exactly 2 weeks we're coming for you, Donatello,** the message read. **This whole mess should be cleared over by now and your counterpart can happily go back to his life and we can all pretend like it never happened.**

A wave of dizziness hit the purple-clad turtle like a shockwave and he collapsed to the floor, a high-pitched ringing in his ears giving him an instant headache. He moaned and cradled his head, trying to soothe his aching skull.

He reached for his computer, which had fallen out of his lap, but he realized that the screen had gone black and a deep crack was through the center. He groaned in frustration at not getting to read the final bit of the email.

He attempted to push himself back up off of the floor, but found his exhausted limbs to weak to even support himself anymore. All of the recent events were finally taking a toll on his battle-scarred body.

His eyes fluttered and his stomach clenched, sparking a panic in him. His hands slipped directly down to his abdomen, carefully probing at the small bump there.

He sighed in relief when his fingertips met a firmness underneath of his unusually-soft scutes. He released a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding as he tenderly rubbed the soft spot in his plastron.

He somehow gathered up the strength to pick himself up and drag his body to flop over the bean bag chair in a position that cuddled the tiny dome of his belly.

He didn't want to get his hopes up about the tiny lives growing within him. He was afraid that he would fall completely in love with the unborn babies, just to have to endure the horrible tragedy of having them ripped away from him.

He couldn't do it... Not again.

He let his eyes slide closed and curled his hand down around his belly. He fell into a fitful sleep with worried tears trailing down his bruised cheeks.

~

Donatello awoke to a loud crash and vicious snarls and yowls echoing all-too-close to where he had been peacefully resting on the blissful softness of the blue beanbag chair.

His eyes snapped open in surprise and his sore limbs protested fiercely when he snapped himself up and into a defensive position out of instinct. His blurry eyes were barely able to make out the forms of Raph and Leo tumbling around on the floor together.

For a second Donatello was afraid that they were having sex, but that thought was quickly banished when he caught sight of Raph's face, the emerald-green terrapin was livid; fuming even. That was not Raph's sex face.

Donatello knew what he had to do. And he had to do it before it was too late! He swiveled around and made a mad dash for the lab, nearly shrieking in fright when he heard the fighting alphas abandoning their fight in favor of chasing after him. His legs would barely support him, but miraculously he was able to make it to his desk and grab a filled syringe out of the top drawer.

Just as his fingers closed around the syringe, a pair of strong arms curled around his midsection. Immediately afterwards, they were both tackled to the floor by another furious turtle.

Donatello's vision swam when his head hit the edge of his desk, but he didn't have time to worry about himself.

 _I have to help them!_ he thought as he scrabbled for the syringe which had escaped his grasp upon impact with the harsh, unforgiving ground. Miraculously, the delicate glass tube was still intact.

He looked up and his throat went dry when he saw Leo hovering over Raph's prone form, obviously intending to display his dominance by mating the defeated male.

In an act of complete desperation, Donatello snatched up the syringe and rolled over, stabbing it into Leo's leg, drawing a screeching howl from the forest-green turtle.

Donatello wanted to giggle at the absurdity of his reaction. Even when not in his own mind, Leo was still scared of needles.

Leo's head turned back slowly and dark eyes found Donatello's weak form lying near his body.

The genius knew that he would pay like hell for what he was about to do, but he couldn't let Raph get hurt... Not like Raphael had gotten hurt... Not like Donatello had hurt him.

Donatello lifted his tear-filled gaze and met Leo's own glazed-over orbs. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he prepared himself for what was to come. His hands instinctively raised up above his head, his legs spread wide and he dropped his tail in a show of complete and total submission.

Leo's eyes narrowed in on the submissive mate before him. He felt the urge to take the other turtle just to prove that he was the alpha male, but his instinctual need to mate and spread his seed was stronger.

He scrambled away from the unworthy, unconscious alpha and crawled over and slipped between the wide-spread legs of the cute, olive-green turtle.

Leo's nostrils picked up a unfamiliar scent as he leaned closer to his submissive. A feral churr of pure lust and possessiveness rumbled deeply through his chest and out of his gritted teeth when he realized that the cute mate was bearing his children.

He rumbled a deep sound of pleasure and happiness in his chest as he released his aching, dripping cock and gently entered his mate, trying to show his appreciation through the sweet, gentle motion of his thrusts.

Donatello was very surprised by the unusual tenderness in Leo's actions. He had expected the eldest turtle to grab him and take him fast, hard and furious, just as they all had beforehand. This strange new personality tipped him off of his stable ground.

Leo gently stroked the back of Don's cheek with his hand and leaned in to greet the olive-hued lips in a lingering kiss that set Donatello's groin afire with a desire that he hadn't experienced for a while.

He was confused as shit, but he didn't care at the moment and he just let himself sink into the kiss, remembering how sweet and firm his own Leonardo's lips were. " _Leo_ ," he whimpered, crying out as the oldest terra pulled away and gave an extra-sharp thrust up directly up into his prostate, sending sparks of pleasure radiating through his body, helping his half-hard cock to escape the confines of his shell.

Leo watched as his younger mate's body responded favorably to his actions, giving him a boost of pride. He was going to have a group of his own hatchlings and he would love and care for their mother just as much as he would love and care for them.

He churred deeply and leaned back down to nuzzle and kiss at Donatello's neck as his hips worked in and out of his lover's body, encasing himself in the blissful silken heat of his mate's ass over and over until the younger terra came with a high, keening cry and broke the barrier on Leo's strength. He came with a deep, shuddering churr, which he muffled by sinking his teeth into Donatello's neck. He moaned as the metallic flavor of his mate's blood filled his mouth.

A loud, pained cry wrenched free of Donatello's lips from the painful bite, but his yell was muffled by Leo's bloody lips covering his own in a fierce, passion-driven kiss.

"Mine," the normally blue-clad turtle husked against Donatello's sore lips. "Mate," he nearly purred, kneeling down and inspecting Don's slightly protruding belly. He snuffled at the little dome that housed his children and churred happily.

His azure eyes were still darkened with the effects of everything that had taken him over, but he tenderly petted Donatello's tummy and made all sorts of noises to the growing infants within, seeming to be completely unaffected by both the drug and his season.

The olive-hued genius' eyes filled with a mixture of sad and happy tears. He was happy as he watched Leo fawn over his unborn children, yet he was sad in knowing that the blue-clad turtle wouldn't remember a thing about it.

"Oh, Leo..." he whispered, gently caressing the swell of his babies within him. A larger hand fell atop his and Donatello couldn't help himself twining his fingers with Leo's as their joined hands sat protectively over their unborn children.

A pained growl disrupted their moment and brought their attention to a once again conscious Raph.

The emerald-green turtle's body was covered littered with bruises and cuts. There was a deep cut on his forehead and blood ran in drying rivulets down his face. He managed to stumble to his feet and look around, confusion written on his face.

Leo's eyes darkened with a feral gleam as the competing alpha once again rose. He released his mate and stood, taking up a protective stance in front of the pregnant terrapin's weakened form.

Raph's eyes caught sight of both Leo and Donatello's forms just a few feet away from him, both of them covered in cum and stinking of sex.

"D-Donnie?" He murmured near unintelligibly. "Wha-what're you doing?" His words sent a wave of horror washing over Donatello.

 _Dammit! I forgot to inject him!_ he mentally swore at himself as he tried to carefully pull himself away from Leo without catching the eldest turtle's attention. Unfortunately, he had no such luck.

Leo noticed his mate's movement and turned to growl at him. There was no way that he was letting his mate go to this unworthy alpha; the olive-green turtle was his.

"Raph, the top drawer of my desk," Donatello said calmly, trying not to raise Leo's ire. "There's a syringe there… please inject yourself," he pleaded, sending his hot-tempered brother a pleading look.

"What is going on, Donnie?" Raph asked again, his confusion starting to clear up and be replaced by anger. "Why are you covered in..." A look of horror covered his face. "I-Is that... Did Leo..?" He choked on his words, unable to get out the words "rape you", but Donatello knew what he was saying.

"No," Donatello denied vehemently. "He didn't hurt me, just please inject yourself or we'll all get hurt when one of you snaps," he begged over the rising volume of Leo's territorial growls.

Raph was torn between two halves of himself. One told him that something sneaky was going on and shit was about to go down, but the other told him to listen to Donnie. He could trust Donnie.

He moved slowly and carefully towards Donnie's desk, his hands held up against his chest to show the growling leader that he meant no harm.

Leo didn't want to leave his mate, so if the opposing alpha stayed a safe distance away from them, Leo would have no need to do anything about him. The younger alpha no longer meant anything to him.

Raph opened the drawer and drew out the syringe. He didn't even hesitate before plunging it into his thigh. He pushed the plunger and watched the amber-colored liquid empty into his body.

His eyes got a little blurry and the syringe dropped to the floor with a clatter. That's when Raph noticed a few scabbing wounds that looked identical to the hole he had just punched in himself. Dread overtook his body just as his mind shut down and his vision went black.

Donatello watched as Raph's eyes took on the glazed look that Leo's held and his hands dropped to his sides. He stood there, seemingly dazed for a little bit, but then he turned his head and looked down at Donatello and Leo.

His brow creased and he sniffed the air, walking forward as close as he dare and taking in the their scents.

Leo felt a surge of victory when the other alpha's beak wrinkled up in disgust when he realized that the other terrapin was mated and claimed by a stronger alpha.

Raph growled once and walked off, his body leading him on the trail of another possibly unclaimed mate.

Donatello nearly freaked out when he watched Raph leaving with a purposeful look on his face. He wanted to hurry and try to get to Mikey before Raph did, but Leo had turned back to him and was obviously intent upon reclaiming his mate.

Scarlet-colored eyes widened as Leo knelt next to him and he shuffled towards the desk. _If I can just get to the desk,_ Donatello thought.

Leo followed after his mate as the teasing terrapin shifted and scooted away from him, his tail wiggling and flashing the forest-green turtle brief glimpses of the tight, puckered entrance he so desired.

Leo noticed nothing amiss in the way his lover was acting until something sharp pricked him in the neck. He yowled and grabbed at the spot where a tiny dart was now sticking out of his skin.

"Forgive me, Leo," Donatello whispered, replacing the dart-gun in the holster stapled to the underside of his desk. "I'll be back to take care of you, but I need to take care of our siblings." He pressed a soft kiss to unconscious Leo's beak and scrambled up.

He grabbed a third syringe from the soft foam in the drawer and headed out of the lab in search of Michelangelo.

It only took a few minutes to locate the orange-masked terrapin lying in a snoring heap in the middle of the dojo. Donatello wasted no time in injecting Mikey with the amber-hued liquid.

He was quite surprised when his baby brother didn't wake up, but he didn't worry too much. He didn't think he could handle what would happen if one of the other's mated him and Leo found out about it.

He left Mikey there, afraid to wake him up and suffer the painful consequences. He snuck out of the dojo and back over to the lab where his sleeping mate was still curled up on the floor, snoozing away.

He smiled tenderly at Leo as he walked over to his chemical closet and removed a few vials of amber liquid, one of a poison-apple green and four new, clean syringes.

He picked up the two syringes that had been used on Leo and Raph and set them aside as he took up the four new ones and filled them with the four vials of liquid. He placed the three filled with the honey-colored liquid in the drawer atop the foam bed where the others had been and he took the one filled with the shiny green liquid and held it in his hand as he cleaned up his mess.

He took another brief glance at Leo and, seeing that he was still soundly knocked out, he headed back out of the lab and back to the dojo.

He froze in the doorway when he saw Raph on his knees and bending over Mikey's shell as he mated the younger turtle roughly. Donatello was worried, but judging by the way that Mikey was churring, he guessed that the younger turtle was enjoying it.

He slipped stealthily past the two mating turtles and snuck into Splinter's bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him.

He turned away from the door and looked over his shoulder at the unconscious form of Splinter. He knelt next to the ninja master and bowed respectfully to him. "I once again ask your forgiveness, Master," he said quietly. "I couldn't save you last time; this will not be the same."

He carefully injected the green liquid into Splinter's arm and then set the syringe aside. He crossed his legs and closed his eyes as he let himself calm down a little, employing a few breathing exercises to help soothe his stress-ravaged spirit and mind.

After a few minutes his heart-rate returned to normal and he stood, wincing when a wave of dizziness hit him like a punch to the gut. He tried to steady himself and was lucky to find stability against the wall. When his head stopped spinning he left his Sensei alone and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Mikey and Raph appeared to be either unconscious or resting as Donatello passed through the dojo on his way back to the lab, but he just ignored them. He was glad that the three other turtles had chosen specific mates; it had been a nightmare with his brothers all chasing after his ass during their season.

He walked through the living room and the sight of his crushed computer lying in shambles brought back everything from the previous night that he had forgotten.

 _It has to end before they take me,_ he thought as his hand settled protectively around his belly. _I want Leo to be able to know that he is a daddy._

Suddenly a strange feeling came over Donatello and he shuddered as chills ran down his spine.

 _"Donatello?"_ a confused, worried voice sounded in his mind. He bit his lower lip when he realized that it was Raphael's voice... a memory; an echo of the turtle he loved.

Donatello closed his eyes and tried to conjure up a mental picture of his Raphael; of scarred emerald-green skin and sparkling green eyes, but strangely... all he could see was forest-green skin and sapphire eyes... All he could hear was Leo's whispers in his ear...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed hints of it in this chapter, I've made a huge decision for the story and I hope you guys will love it, or at least accept it.


	6. A stroll down memory lane

Another sleepless night rolled by for Donatello. Another night of having his face buried in the pillows as Leo fucked him all night long.

He was tired, weak, and his spine was beginning to get sore from the position and from Leo's firm, steady thrusts.

Donatello could feel Leo's steady pace falter as he reached orgasm. He felt a breath of relief. Surely Leo was finished after his 6th orgasm. 7th, maybe?

He felt his mate's seed fill him once again; it was a satisfying feeling. Satisfying in a way that he couldn't describe. But he knew one thing, as Leo snuggled down with him, using him as the little spoon... He'd never experienced such an intense thing before.

For a moment Donatello's mind flashed back to where the whole mess began. Where his life was turned upside down.

_It was dark, but there were noises. Voices were all around him, whispering quiet words and shouting out orders. Donatello shifted slightly and blinked, trying to look around and get a feeling of where he was, because he was clueless. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep at his desk in the lab._

_The first thing that he noticed was humans. They were all around him, blinking at him owlishly with their blank, glassy eyes._

_He tried to struggle and escape, but his movements were rewarded with a sharp slap from one of the... humans? Were they even alive?_

_"Hey, hey, hey, there's no need to try and escape," a pleasant voice assured him at the same time that a warm hand landed on his naked thigh. "We're not here to hurt you, Donnie," the voice continued as the hand traced a trail up the side of Donatello's body, coming to a halt at the top ridge of his plastron. At that point the speaker had come into Donatello's view._

_He was a tall man with golden eyes, salt & pepper hair and one entire arm made out of metal that seemed to be laced together with some sort of pink ropes._

_He screamed_ mad scientist _, but Donatello figured that he didn't have any room to talk: "mad scientist" was one of his brothers’ favorite nicknames for him._

_"Who are you?" 'The first and most logical question is to ask about the identity of your captor? Yeah, because a kidnapping madman is going to want you to know his name.'_

_It seemed that the stranger's thoughts were running along the same line as Donatello's because he just chuckled quietly._

_"You can call me Ryan." He tapped a button on the side of the table that Donatello was strapped onto. The cuffs snapped open with a loud clank and Donatello immediately sat up. He hated the way the ‘humans’ hovered over him, not quite touching, but too close for comfort._

_"What are these things?" he asked as he dropped off of the table. He didn't trust the man, but he knew that if Ryan wanted him dead, he already would have been. The man gave off a strength that could rival Master Splinter's with ease._

_"They are my employees," Ryan answered simply. He wasn't looking at Donatello, his attention instead fixated on the clipboard in his hands._

_"Where am I?" 'Second logical question? Because they're totally gonna tell you where they're hiding you.'_

_"Come, Donnie," Ryan said, waving at the turtle as he walked towards a set of stairs. "It's time for you to see why we brought you here."_

_Donatello really didn't have a choice; it was either follow Ryan or stay with a bunch of creepy man-dolls. The decision was only too easy for a nervous kid._

_He ran up behind Ryan and fell into step behind him. He was quiet and just looked around at everything he could see, his curiosity shining in his eyes._

_"I suppose you're curious as to why you're here, Donnie," Ryan said. They reached the top of the stairs and veered off to the side and into a long hallway lined with doors. At the end there was a tall door covered in strange markings that seemed to glow._

_"Yes, I am actually," Donatello said. "And it's Donatello, not Donnie."_

_Ryan raised his eyebrows at those words, but said nothing in response to them. He just looked straight forward as they walked. His shoes clacked on the floor as the large door got closer and closer until it was looming over them like a dark cloud. It made Donatello feel kind of sick to his stomach._

_Ryan punched in a code on the small pad in the center of the door and the behemoth of a door opened as quietly and smoothly as water sliding over glass. Donatello was nearly blinded by the light bursting out of the room. He cried out and turned away, his arms automatically coming up to shield his eyes from the blinding light._

_He felt a tugging on his arm and something clacked in front of him. He peeked between his fingers and saw a pair of dark-lensed glasses held out in front of him. He took them gratefully and put them on, holding them up to keep them on over his beak._

_Now that he was able to see, he followed Ryan into the room and was immediately both terrified and completely amazed._

_They were everywhere! Pictures of them, life-size models, various merchandise. It was fascinating and creepy._

_"What is this place?" Donatello asked. Childish awe was written on his face and he couldn't help it as he looked around at him and his brothers staring back at him._

_"This is my collection room." Ryan answered, stepping over to a table of statues and pulling one forward. There was a great grinding of gears and the back wall slid open, revealing a passageway._

_'Collection room?' Donatello thought as his scarlet eyes traveled over the many objects in it. "Why do you collect stuff that has me and my brothers on it?"_

_"Because I am an expert on mutation," Ryan answered. He put a hand on Donatello's shoulder and steered the young turtle into the open passageway. "You and your 'family' fascinate me. No matter how many times I interfere with your lives, you always react the same way."_

_Donatello could feel danger and he knew that he was in a mess of trouble. He ducked his head and bit his lip when Ryan's hand squeezed his neck. It wasn't very harsh, but it had meaning in it. Donatello wasn't safe with this man._

_"Where are we going?"_

_"My trophy room."_

_"What's that?"_

_"I know you're smart, Donnie," Ryan growled, impatience beginning to show in his voice. "I'm sure you can figure it out yourself."_

_Don made sure to watch his surroundings as they walked. Dimly lit walkways, winding stairs, cobwebs hanging from the ceiling. It was something right out of_ National Treasure _._

_A step creaked under Donatello's foot and he cried out as it gave away under him, causing him to trip and tumble down the rest of the 13 steps._

_He came to rest at the bottom of the steps with a deep groan. He was bleeding in several places and his beak hurt a lot, but mostly it was just his carapace that took the damage. He grudgingly thanked god for not badly injuring him on top of everything else that was happening._

_He felt someone helping him up and he resisted the urge to groan when it was Ryan. He was getting really tired of this creepy character._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"M'fine," was Donatello's mumbled reply. "Just tripped."_

_"Okay, since you're fine, let's get going," Ryan said in a dark voice. His fingers curled around Donatello's upper arm tightly. He cried out in pain at the grip, he knew he was sure to have dark bruises before this whole thing was over._

_"Y-you're hurting me," Donatello whispered, his free hand pawing at Ryan's, trying to get away from him._

_"I'll do a lot more than that if you don't shut up and quit whining!" Ryan said, grabbing the young turtle up and backhanding him with his free hand._

_"Ahh!" Donatello cried out and his hand clasped to the sore spot on his face. He was scared and hurt and he didn't want to get hit again so he went along quietly with the man._

_They walked down another set of stairs and they finally reached another door, much like the last one, but this one opened up into a dark room._

_Donatello didn't have to see inside of it to guess what was in it. The entire place reeked of death and despair. The air itself hung heavily in his lungs, making it difficult to breathe._

_When the lights switched on, he had the strongest urge to double over and expel the contents of his stomach onto the shiny floor._

_What he could only hope were statues lined the walls. Gruesome, gory, sick, twisted and disgusting all rolled into one package. They were him. And his brothers. But they were deformed, misshapen, crying, pleading, their faces twisted into expressions of agony and despair._

_Donatello was horrified. He was disgusted. Terrified. Traumatized. Shaking, broken and scared. But he couldn't look away. He couldn't look away from those terrible statues. He was so scared to touch one and find out... they weren't statues._

Donatello hadn't even realized that he was sobbing pitifully into his pillow until he felt Leo's arms lovingly curl around him and hold him tightly against the older turtle's chest. Donatello felt Leo nuzzling his neck to comfort him, but he couldn't stop. He had opened an old door, and he needed to clean it out before he shut it again.

He snuggled closer into Leo's embrace and forced his mind back to that horrible day...

_Donatello felt himself being blankly led through the terrifying room into another. This one was brighter and filled with high-tech machines. Machines to cause pain; his suffering mind barely registered that fact. But he couldn't find it in himself to try and escape, his legs felt like lead and a crushing weight settled on his shoulders._

_Donatello couldn't make his limbs work as Ryan strapped him into a behemoth of a chair. He couldn't struggle or resist. He couldn't get those terrible, horrifying images out of his mind._

_The human attached some stuff to his head and various other parts of his body. Don was in a sick form of shock, and he wasn't able to shake its hold until Ryan picked up a syringe filled with a violet liquid. Somehow, the sight of that needle broke him free of the terrified prison of his own body._

_"Let me go!" he cried desperately. He jerked at the shackles about his wrists, but found that they were welded to the arms of the chair and would not budge._

_"Oh, just be quiet," Ryan grumbled, putting one hand on Donatello's neck, dangerously close to the nerves in his neck that would knock him out. Don froze._

_Ryan took that moment to push the needle into Donatello's neck and push the plunger. His gold-hued eyes watched with a sick glee as the fluid disappeared into young Donatello's veins._

_"Now see what I'm trying to save you from," Ryan said, removing the needle and stepping back away from Donatello's body. "See the danger that you're in."_

Donatello began shaking again, regardless of Leo's comforts. He remembered the things that serum showed to him. He remembered seeing all of the other dimensions, watching as he and his brothers were ripped apart by trivial matters all stemming from the beginning of more-than-brotherly relations between them all. He remembered seeing Raphael storm out of the lair after a huge fight with Leo. But he never came back. He remembered seeing Leonardo slowly going crazy from the stress of their lives, eventually leading to him killing Splinter and his brothers. He saw Mikey being ignored during fights due to favoritism between the others; the youngest had died painfully and alone, almost as if right before Donatello's eyes as the Don of that world clung to a very much alive Leonardo.

Something Donatello had noticed about all of the worlds he had seen during that time in the nightmarish world, was that the relations always varied between them. He had seen Leonardo with Raphael, Michelangelo and himself, Raphael and Michelangelo, even himself and Raphael, but the strangest thing for him to see was when they were all together. They seemed happiest when they were, yet even then, there were dangers.

That's why Ryan had given him the serum. He had given Donatello the drug to help keep him and his brothers safe from the dangers of their love, by keeping it controlled.

Donatello knew, after he saw everything, that what Ryan was doing was right. Or he thought it was, until he finally realized that what he was doing wasn't good. But by then... it was too late. He was in too deep. He couldn't pull himself back out. But he could try to help keep others safe from Ryan and his crazy obsession.

That was why he had come to Donnie's world. Why he had gone to so many others. He had to try to keep them all safe, until he could finally get the last bits to the weapon he needed. The one and only thing that could stop Ryan and his evil. He would sacrifice anything to save them. After all, it was his fault that they were in danger.

He remembered the way Raphael had looked at him the first time, his eyes dawning with a look of undisguised horror until Don had just loaded him up with another dose of drugs. They always remembered. After the first dose, they went into a type of frenzy, they attacked him, and each other... and Splinter.

Leonardo had killed him. Just like Donatello saw in the visions from Ryan. Leonardo had stood over their sensei's, near-dead form and plunged his katana directly through his beloved father's heart. When he awoke and discovered what he had done, he had nearly done the same to himself... That was when Donatello began keeping them jacked on drugs at all times while he modified them.

It took a long time, but he was able to fix the drugs to where they never remembered what happened to them during their drugged escapades.

So, Donatello made it all up. He made everything up and began planning the whole time. He researched, he planned, he experimented, until he had everything he needed. Everything except for the one thing he needed to destroy Ryan's evil forever. But he was soon to get that thing, and then he would go destroy... Wait. He was pregnant! How the hell was he gonna do anything while pregnant?!

Donatello stewed on the new problem for a long time and he eventually came to the only logical conclusion.

He had to have Donnie go in his stead to save their worlds. _Dammit_.

Donatello bit his lip and closed his eyes, letting himself reach out, sighing when he made successful contact with Donnie's mind.

 _Hey, Donnie!_ Donatello mentally yelled, trying to get his attention. The other was obviously tired. _I need to talk to you!_

 _'DONATELLO, YOU PIECE OF SHIT, YOU TERRIBLE SCUMBAG, SCUZZBALL, SHITHEAD, DOUCHEBAG!!’_ Donnie raged in their minds. _'H-how could you do that?!'_

 _Yeah, yeah. I know, I'm a horrible person,_ Donatello deadpanned. _I've been drugging my brothers for 2 and a half years and now am doing the same to yours, all in hopes of saving us all from destruction._ He could feel Donnie's anger, but shoved it aside. _I need you to go in my stead to stop all of this, Donnie!_ Probably not the best way to put it.

_'Why the hell should I do anything for you?!'_

_Because I asked you to? Because our worlds will come to an end if you don't?_

_'Why can't you do it?_

There was the question that Donatello had been dreading. But it needed an answer.

_Because I'm pregnant._

 


	7. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um... Drama, angst and filler... beware!

_'You're WHAT?!!!'_

Donnie couldn't think up a more appropriate reaction than freaking out and/or swearing a lot.

 _Pregnant,_ Donatello repeated, exasperation clear in his worn, tired voice.

Damn, he _did_ hear him right. Donnie had been hoping the exhaustion was messing with his brain and he'd simply misunderstood. _'HOW ARE YOU PREGNANT?'_ He knew that he should calm down, but hey, he had a right to be pissed off.

_Well, let's see, when two turtles come together—_

_'No! No, no, no, I don't want to hear your sex ed course right now!_ Donnie mentally yelled. _'I know_ how _it happened, I want to know_ why _it happened!! You're a BOY!! ...Aren't you?'_

_Of course I am, don't be ridiculous!_

_'So says the pregnant male.'_

_Donnie! I'm trying to be serious right now! There's a madman on the loose and he's gonna tr—_

_'Try to destroy us and all ninja turtle-kind after he's done playing his sick, twisted game with us and using us as mindless models for his own personal pornos?'_

_How did yo—_

_'You dropped some memories while you were in my head. I've been rifling through them.'_

_Oops?_

_'Yeah, sure. You're a sick bastard, you know that, right?_ Donnie asked, anger licking its tongue along his words, giving them a razor edge.

 _Yeah, I know,_ Donatello answered. _How're my brothers?_

_'They're just great. Horny as hell, but otherwise they're great.'_

_I'm glad you're enjoying yourself so much._

_'I'm not!'_ Donnie had the sudden urge to go throw something at a wall, just to see it break. _'I'm not having a good time! Your brothers won't leave me alone! I want to go with them so much... but I won't. Not when they're drugged like that.'_

_...Donnie, they're not drugged anymore._

_'What?'_

_Since I came to your world, I haven't been able to inject them anymore, they've been clean for a month now._

Donnie could hardly believe that it had been that long. _'Wow. Time really flies when your in another world.'_

_That would actually be the time warp._

_'The what?'_

_Time warp. It's a thing between our dimensions._

_'And how does that work? Do you drug it, too?'_

_Hilarious. No. Let's say, there's one week of time for both worlds. The first world lives two days in the time that the second world lived one, and then the first world lived four more days in the time that the second had lived one, then the first world would have lived six days, but the second world only two. So they even it out by the second world living five days in the time of the first living the final day of the week. It always evens out in the end._

_'That's actually really cool. Though it'd be a lot cooler if I was in my own world!'_

_You can go back to your own world when Ryan is dead!! Until then, none of us are safe!!_

Donatello's harsh words hit Donnie right smack in the face and he realized that what his counterpart said was all too true. He sighed heavily. _'What do I do?'_

_First off, I need you to tell my brothers that I'm pregnant._

_'Aw, c'mon, man! That's not even fair! Do you know how hard Raphael's going to slug me?'_

_He won't._

_'That's what you say now.'_

_...At least not until he finds out that the children are Leo's._

_'What the hell?! L-Leo's kids?!'_ Donnie felt a wave of shock crash into him at the new information. _'W-what about Raphael? You betrayed him??'_

 _I didn't have a choice, Donnie! And I didn't_ know _that Leo was going to impregnate me! How could I know that?_

Anger and hurt warred against the common sense inside of Donnie. He wasn't angry for his own benefit, but for the turtle that he had grown to lo— Wait. Did he just think that? Did he actually love Raphael? What about Raph? Didn't Donnie want to be with him anymore?

The thing that scared Donnie the most was the fact that he didn't know his own heart. He was falling for Raphael, but was he letting Raph go in the process? Or had he ever loved him as more than a brother at all?

 _'I guess you're right,_ ' Donnie grudgingly agreed. _'I'll tell them, but I want you to stop giving my brothers those drugs right now!_ he demanded, brooking no room for any arguments. He meant _now._

 _I will_ , Donatello promised. _But I have another problem._

Donnie had to resist the urge to groan really loud. _'What is it now?_ '

_Ryan is coming to get me in 11 days._

_'WHAT?! Why? Hasn't he already screwed our lives up enough?! Why can't he just leave it be?'_

_I don't know!_ Donatello cried, his voice reaching a pitch that would normally embarrass him, but just then he was tired and scared and angry and frustrated, and he just wanted to cry. So cry he did. Blame it on hormones, blame it on dramatics, blame it on the fact that he and everyone he loved had big bull’s-eyes painted on their foreheads… he broke down and started sobbing right there in bed with Leo's arms wrapped around him.

 _'Hey, calm down, Donatello, everything will be all right,'_ Donnie promised. His voice was gentle and soothing, a tender balm on the distressed turtle's worn soul.

Donatello just sniffled loudly. _I will get your brothers off of the drugs as soon as I can,_ he vowed. _Please be patient with Raphael. I know he'll be upset, but he needs m—you to calm him down._

Donnie sighed deeply, expelling all of the air from his lungs in a great whoosh. _'I'll do my best,'_ he said. _'You should probably get some rest. We can talk later.'_

 _Okay,_ Donatello grudgingly agreed. _G'night._

His mind disappeared before Donnie even had a chance to bid him goodnight.

Once again left alone, Donnie had no choice but to leave his mind. Well, he had a choice, but he had made a promise to his counterpart, and he didn't plan on breaking it.

He opened his eyes for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, growling loudly when he found himself in an altogether too bright room with a bunch of crap _still_ piled around him.

How long had he been in his mind? A few minutes? A couple hours? Nothing had changed since he had ventured into his mind.

He shoved away the sex stuff and stood up, wincing when his left thigh cramped up. He staggered over to the door and opened it with no large amount of finesse.

Like a cripple with an invisible crutch he hobbled out of his room and into the area that served as their living room. He was glad to find Leonardo and Michelangelo curled up together on the couch, but unfortunately, Raphael wasn't there.

It seemed that the sound of Donnie's undignified hobbling was noticed by Michelangelo and Leonardo, because it was not even 10 seconds after he got into the living room before the two were up and damn near running towards him.

"Donnie!" Michelangelo cried, his baby blue eyes were wide open, clearly displaying the worry lying within them. He reached Donnie first and immediately put the older turtle's arm around his shoulders.

"What happened?" Leonardo inquired. He seemed more calm than his youngest brother on the surface, though Donnie could detect traces of cleverly-concealed worry in the leader's voice as well as he took up Donnie's other side.

Donnie couldn't help laughing at how ridiculous he felt. So, laugh he did: a deep belly laugh that shook his entire frame, and in turn, Leonardo and Michelangelo's as well. Donnie couldn't stop even as the need for air itched at his lungs and throat. Tears gathered in his wide-open eyes and poured down his cheeks and his laughter changed: maniacal laughter spilled from his gasping lips; desperate, fear-fueled laughter that had him shaking to his core. He could no longer even register the feelings of his brothers on either side of him, their worried faces, or their pleading words for him to calm down.

He laughed and laughed, even as his lungs screamed for air. He sucked in desperate lungfuls between chortles. His maniac laughter continued to spill from his lips until something made sharp contact with the back of his head and he fell unconscious.

~

Donnie woke up to a sore throat and aching lungs, not to mention the mother of all headaches.

He knew that he could attribute the sore throat to his excessive amount of all-too-loud laughter, the aching lungs to the fact that he could hardly catch a breath in between spurts of his laughter, and the throbbing pain in the back of his skull, most likely, to one of Michelangelo's chucks, or the handle of one of Leonardo's katanas. Whoever had knocked him out meant for him to be out for a while.

Donnie really wanted to swear as he tried to sit up in the bed that his brothers had obviously placed him in. God, he _really_ wanted to swear. He wanted to swear a blue streak that would knock even Raphael off of his feet! And he had the perfect opportunity; a great excuse and no reprimanding adults around... But he couldn't let himself. Maybe later, but for now he just tried to keep himself from losing his lunch as he forced his body into a sitting position.

He opened his eyes and the room swam before them. The blurry figure of Raphael was sitting in a chair near the bed that he was lying in, his unwrapped hands loosely hanging onto the edge of the soft, white blanket that covered Donnie. That told the genius that the red-banded terrapin had fallen asleep while probably fretting over Donnie. He had seen Raph doing that enough times when Mikey was hurt to know what the fiery-tempered turtle meant by his actions. It made his heart squeeze with a soft warmth and a tender smile to grace his lips.

He waited for his vision to clear and felt himself relax considerably when everything came into focus. He realized that he was lying in his bed. His gear was gone and a glass of water sat on the stand next to his bed. The water inside the glass probably once was ice, but it had melted and condensation had gathered on the outer surface and was now dripping down the sides in slow, teasing lines that made Donnie realize just how parched he was.

He reached out and snagged the glass off of the stand. His scarlet-hued eyes closed and a small trill of happiness rolled up and out of his throat as the cool liquid touched his lips. The sound quite surprised him. He very rarely released any type of truly animalistic noises, aside from the high, short churrs that he released during his sexual escapades. That was more of a thing that his brothers would do. Mikey used to chirp when he was really happy, Leo and Raph would rumble and growl as youngsters when they were trying to out-alpha each other. Nobody won in those fights.

He let the heavenly drink wash down his throat, reviving him as a starving man tasting succulent meat for the first time. The first gulp burned as it trailed down his raw throat, but after the initial hurt wore off, it was incredible. He cared not that he was trilling every now and again between swallows, nor did he notice that he was being very intently observed.

"You sound like him."

The whispered words startled Donnie so much that he nearly dropped the glass. Thankfully that disaster was averted by Raphael's hands flashing up to curl around Donnie's, keeping the glass snugly fit in the olive-green terrapin's grasp.

"W-what did you say?" Donnie whispered. His voice was slightly choked, but he couldn't understand why. He also didn't know why he suddenly hurt all over. Unpleasant shards of pain sliced his skin and dove directly at his heart, tearing through the soft muscle and making unbidden tears pool in his eyes. It couldn't have been the hurt and longing in Raphael's voice... could it?

"Donatello," Raphael said, his eyes dropping from Donnie's gaze to skate shamefully across the floor. His cheeks were darker red than his mask and it was all too obvious that he was very ashamed of himself. But why? "He would trill like that..." Raphael's voice was deepening with a height of desire that Donnie had never before encountered. Raphael's want was nearly pouring off of his skin in waves. "...But he never did it for me."

Donnie's eyes widened in surprise and his mouth formed a startled O. "But I thought..." He trailed off when Raphael glanced up to find his eyes, and the bright green orbs were filled with pain. "I thought you were his... um... favored?"

Raphael bit his prominent lower lip and turned his head away. "No. He was mine. Leonardo was his." The admission made Donnie feel all that much more like a heel that he had to tell this hurting turtle that the person he loved had got himself knocked up by an alternate version of their oldest brother.

"I confronted him about it a few weeks back." Raphael's voice sounded grim. "He told me that I was being ridiculous and that I shouldn't worry about it... But, god, I can't help worrying about it." He nearly moaned out the last words, sounding as though his emotional pain was becoming physical. "I'm not blind. I can see the way he looks at Leonardo. I know that he wants him more than me, because... because that's how I feel when I look at him."

Donnie didn't know what he was doing. Hell, he didn't _care_ what he was doing. All he wanted right then was to erase all of the pain from Raphael's broken, bleeding heart. One minute he was holding a glass of water, the next the floor was all wet and he was kissing Raphael.

He surprised Raphael as much as himself and he could feel the hot-tempered turtle stiffening under his touch, but he wouldn't stop. He wasn't going to give up. He finally got up the courage to give Raphael the kiss he had been asking for; there was no way in hell he was letting him back out of it.

He moved quickly, snaking his arms around Raphael's neck, pulling him closer as he tilted his head just a little to the side and parted his lips, daring to flick his tongue out and lick along Raphael's lower lip, pleading for acceptance and permission to invade his mouth.

It took a few agonizing moments, but when Donnie felt his brother's lips parting willingly for him, it made the wait totally worth it. He didn't think, instead letting instincts guide him as he plunged his tongue into the hot-head's mouth, sliding it along Raphael's, and nearly moaning with satisfaction when he felt it returning the attention to his own.

Donnie could feel his pulse pounding in his ears and pleasure shards shot down his body, super-charging his movements and winding him tighter than a guitar string. He shivered and a churr rose up in his throat. He was going to be very embarrassed, but Raphael almost immediately answered Donnie's churr with one of his own… but his was different; deep and long, it rolled around Donnie's mouth in the most satisfying way. It sent tingles charging up his spine and he couldn't help answering with another higher churr. He didn't care that his weren't as deep or long as Raphael's, together they made the perfect harmony, and that was enough to make him happy.

Donnie didn't know how long they had been kissing, but it felt like eternity in his mind. It could have been two minutes, it could have been two hours. All he could focus on was the taste of Raphael in his mouth, the feel of the other against him, fitting just so perfectly... as if they were made to be together.

When they finally broke the kiss Donnie's eyes were glazed over and his skin was flushed. He was glad to see that Raphael looked the same; it seemed that his first real kiss was satisfactory to the gorgeous turtle. Sure, Raphael had kissed him when he first arrived in the other world, but... was that a _real_ kiss? Donnie didn't think so.

"Damn." Yep, that was truly the _perfect_ time to swear. So, swear he did, and he rather enjoyed it.

"What was that for?" Raphael asked, satisfaction overwashing the confusion in his voice, making it come out as a sigh.

Donnie looked down, his eyes not skipping out on the chance to trail down Raphael's mocha-colored plastron. "I hate seeing you hurt," he said shyly. His cheeks flamed with color and his shoulders drooped slightly. It was all too true.

"You kissed me because you felt sorry for me?"

"Of course not!!" Donnie's head flashed up, eyes burning and body ready to defend himself against such a heinous accusation. He met Raphael's amused gaze and he realized that the emerald-skinned turtle had been playing with him. He huffed. "I am not amused," he grumbled, sticking his tongue out at his brother. Big mistake, kinda.

Raphael seized the opportunity presented him and dove in, grabbing Donnie's tongue in his mouth and gently sucking on the slick appendage. He moaned and savored the delicious flavor of his younger brother's mouth. He could feel the other turtle's body quivering against his and he knew why. For some fucked up reason, having someone suck on your tongue was the most arousing thing and it drove him up the wall. At the moment, however, it seemed to be working him pretty fantastically into Donnie's metaphorical pants.

Donnie wasn't letting Raphael get the top on him, so he snaked his hand down his carapace and pinched Raphael's untucked tail, giggling into his mouth when Raphael squeaked in surprise. He _squeaked_! Donnie nearly lost it as he pulled away from the gorgeous turtle to save him from the torrent of giggles spilling from his lips like water from a faucet. He didn't know why the hell he was acting like a blushing schoolgirl, but he couldn't seem to control himself around Raphael.

He was gonna miss this gorgeous, obnoxious, stubborn turtle so fucking much when he had to go back to his world. Just the thought of leaving him made Donnie sober up quickly. His brow creased and his mouth turned down. The sadness on his face must've been very obvious because before he knew it, Raphael was wrapped around him, arms cocooning Donnie safely.

"I'm gonna miss you, Raphael," Donnie whispered, tucking his beak into the crook of the older turtle's neck. "A lot."

The powerful arms around Donnie's body squeezed him just a little tighter. "I'm gonna miss you, too," Donnie could hear the red-banded turtle trying to hold back his emotions, and it made his heart sting. "It was nice to have someone who wanted me back."

Donnie pulled away and tried to look into the hot-head's eyes, but Raphael kept looking away. Frustrated, Donnie grabbed his chin and let himself look deep into wet, lime-green eyes. The sadness and pain caught in those orbs nearly bowled him over. It hurt to see him in so much pain.

"He once told me it was okay if I cried, because he'd always be there for me." Misery haunted Raphael's voice, coupled with a familiar lining of bitterness and sarcasm. "Well, where is he now? Not here." A single tear trailed down his cheek where it was tenderly brushed away by Donnie's thumb.

"I may not be him," Donnie whispered, pressing his forehead against Raphael's. "But I'm here for you now." A tiny grin graced his lips. "You can cry on my shoulder if you'd like, or something else? _Anything_."

Raphael looked up at him, terribly disguised hope in his eyes. "Are you saying what I think you are?"

Donnie blushed and nodded tentatively. "I'm ready to give you all of me. Not because I feel like I have to, not because I feel sorry for you, but because I _really_ want to."

Raphael rolled his eyes and pulled himself more comfortably onto the bed. He had gotten halfway there when they had their makeout party, but for the main event he was gonna need to be all the way on the bed.

Donnie knew, as he let himself be laid down on the bed, that he shouldn't be doing this right now. He knew that he had things that needed to be done. Things that were actually important to the safety of the world. But right then, as Raphael stared down at him with all the unspoken words a turtle could put into one gaze, Donnie couldn't make himself care.


End file.
